Wild Child
by wingsrookie
Summary: There's a new Alpha on the block, and Moony's very interested. What will happen when the new Alpha's human side and Remus Moony's human side aren't interested? What if Moony didn't care? Will the wolves prevail? or will the Humans?An HGRL
1. w1

Hello everyone! Sorry to do this, but i had to re-write most of the story. I also went through and changed some spelling errors and the names of the types of wolves, though. If you've already read this story once, I would advice skipping to the third chapter so as not to get thoroughly bored. Of course if you _want _to read it over, I won't complain. ;) I've also added a lot of chapters for you, too. About time, right? Anyways, just a quick Authors Note and then I'll leave you to enjoy the story in peace:

A/N:

a/n: Esa is the short form of "Esarosa", which means "white-" or "light-" wolf. Hence the reason it's the name for the certain race. For now the Esa's opposite (and the "evil" race) is the " Temai" which here-in means "evil wolf" (since I made up the name, I'm making up it's meaning...deal with it. If this is your name...I thought I made it up...sorry. As far as I know, tho, I made it up.)

Disclaimer: see my main page

Wild Child

CH. 1

_"Fear not that thy life shall come to end, but rather fear that it shall never have a beginning." - Cardinal Newman_

* * *

Sounds of a deep, throbbing hum filled the air. Vibrations filled the cave in which a large group of people stood, shaking the walls and floor. The ceiling didn't move, though. Most of the group stood in a circle around a girl in the center. The girl had her head thrown back, and she was crying out in a guttural and primal sort of howl.

Long chocolaty tresses swirled around her and beads upon beads of perspiration covered her fair skin. Huge brown eyes were opened to their fullest and long chocolaty lashes framed those eyes. Her simple clothing consisted of a Silver tunic with black satin edging and silver trousers also lined in black. a black choker on her neck was covered in silver thread which depicted a silver wolf in motion. the wolf moved, too. Her feet were bare and she had a very wild air about her, as though she were a wild creature from the forest.

The rest of the group wore long silver cloaks that seemed to shift shape and size all on their own, hiding who the person beneath it truly was. The people chanted while the girl continued her ululation. Their cries, in a tongue no outsider would understand, grew louder as the girls' cries also grew in volume.

Growing to a crescendo, the sounds seemed to wrap around the girl until she was hidden from sight in visible sound. Suddenly all noise stopped and the visible but silent waves of sound compressed into a ball and rose into the air with the girl inside.

As the 'sound' gradually dissipated, the figure inside was revealed. No longer a girl, a she-wolf of silver fur gently drifted down to the floor. touching down softly, the wolf blinked at the figures around it.

"It is finished, little pup. It is done well, my daughter. With the full acceptance of your power and rank comes your maturity. Chose your future and your mate responsibly, great granddaughter, for you are the rightful Alpha now. Choose wisely for your mate must also become an alpha of this pack, and he must be able to match his strength to yours." A deep voice intoned.

"Remember, darling, that your mate must be a wolf and that you will be attracted to any male wolf outside your pack, and be careful not to let anyone take advantage of that. We know that your birth parents would have been truly proud, and we are proud to have been given the task of raising you, our little Hermione -- Alpha of the Terridane wolf pack and all other light-packs." A feminine voice whispered from under a silver cloak with white trimming on it as the female and another person stepped forward.

Pulling back their hoods, the figures were revealed to be Emmaline Granger and Vance Granger. They joined hands and reached down to pull the now human girl to her feet. Hermione Granger once more, she hugged her adoptive parents tightly.

"Now, get some sleep, darling. Tomorrow you go to join that _order_ of your grandfathers, and you'll need all the energy you can gather. Remember, love, call for us and all the packs will answer your call when the time comes." Vance Granger ordered. Hermione looked at her adopted father oddly, for she wasn't supposed to be going to Grimmauld place until late August. Then she remembered that he had a habit of knowing things and not telling her until he thought the time was right. It reminded her oddly of Albus Dumbledore...or perhaps Dumbledore reminded her of her father...either way, she went to bed quickly.

* * *

Remus Lupin snarled as he did what his Alpha-leader commanded. He had never been so much as a beta before, let alone last of the pack! And now, because of that stupid 'Order of the Phoenix', he was forced to endure such humiliations! He'd quit the Order immediately once he realized that he'd been forced by them into his new position.

Quitting the order wasn't all that hard, actually. He just never went back. He couldn't, anyways. The Alpha in charge here had ordered that no one leave once they were part of the pack. No pack-member could disobey. Ever. It wasn't a choice, it was an order.

So now Remus Lupin ran through the forest, patrolling for the stupid death eaters that the Alpha had an alliance with. For now. Everyone knew that the Alpha had bigger plans than just conquering the Wizarding world, they could feel it through the pack-bond. Soon he would be allowed to turn his jaws on the fools who ordered around him and his pack-mates. Soon the Alpha had promised they could completely destroy the Death eaters and their precious Wizarding world.

* * *

Well, how was that? Sorry it was so short...but there are lots of chapters, so it'll be worth it! Love it, hate it, don't really care? Lemme know! I love hearing from my awesome readers! Just do it! You know you want to push that little button.

Wingsrookie.


	2. w2

Heya all! How's it going? This is my very cleverly named chapter two (note: sarcasm). Best title submitted gets to stay! So submit a title for this chapter after you read it!

* * *

_**Ch. 2**_

_"The strongest is never strong enough to be always the master, unless he transforms strength into right, and obedience into duty." - Jean Jacque Rousseau (1712-1778), The Social Contract, 1762_

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she read the letter from Albus Dumbledore. As the liaison between the Mage and Wizarding world, she had been working with Albus Dumbledore ever since she could talk.

Now it seemed that one of Dumbledore's people had gone missing in an attempt to figure out what the werewolves were up to. Recently a strange migrating of wolves had wolves from all over Europe flocking to where Dumbledore suspected some of Voldemort's forces hid.

"Stupid MouldyButt" Hissed her brother, Salazar Silver. "I'd kill him for you if I could." He offered to his sister.

"Who would you kill?" Asked another of Hermione's brothers as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mouldybutt. He's done something to one of Grandfathers' spies, so now Mya's got to go check out what's what." Grumbled Salazar.

"Well, I wouldn't worry to much about it. I mean, she doesn't have to actually face off with Voldemort, does she?" Replied the other brother.

"Thanks, Rowie, your faith gives me faith." Sneered Salazar. (a/n : brownie pts. If you can guess the movie!)

"Boys, if you don't mind, I need to get on the case. Open a portal for me?" Hermione asked patiently. Waving their hand towards the door, a silver circular portal appeared. Walking through it, Hermione was lost from sight.

When she stepped onto the other side, however, she was in a deep forest. Closing her eyes, Hermione morphed. Opening her eyes, Hermione was now Silenia, a beautiful silver wolf. Opening her mind, she sent it forth like a scout to find where Remus Lupin and current MIA was.

When her senses locked onto him, she started to sprint. The portal had left her close to where the big gathering of werewolves was, so she didn't have much trouble getting to him. When she got closer to his presence, she found herself standing on a hill above a huge group of werewolves that were standing beneath a huge black wolf. Hermione's hackles raised, and she resisted the urge to growl and bark at the evil Temai before her.

Oh, she knew now why Remus Lupin had never returned to the Order. He'd been shanghaied into this Temai's pack. Much like her own people, the Esa, the Timaites were dominant over all other types of Wolves. Unlike the Esa, however, Timais were considered evil in how they used that dominance. For centuries the Timaites had abused the privileges of their dominance in cruel and disgusting ways. Now it seemed this Temai was using that dominance to force the Were's to do his will, which looked like doing the will of Voldemort. It looked like the will of Voldemort because old Mouldeybutt himself was standing just behind the Temai and she could faintly hear instructions being whispered in a snake-like hiss.

Changing herself into a half-state much like the form of a were-wolf, Silenia moved forward into the crowd of the Werewolves. Carefully and slowly she made her way forward to where the presence of Remus Lupin's werewolf half was located, according to her mind. Wrapping her hand around the wrist of Moony, Silenia pulled him slowly and quietly towards the edges of the pack.

Then, wrapping them both in a mist of invisibility, she used her dominant status to keep him silent and make him go with her. Once they were away from the pack, she drew him quickly into the middle of a forest.

* * *

In a glade somewhere inside, Silenia released him from the invisibility. He was fighting her now, trying to return to _his_ Alpha and _his_ pack. This was the result of being in part of a pack that belonged to a Timaite. Being an Esa, however, Silenia was quite capable of breaking a forced pack-bond.

Quickly she forced him to the ground with the power of her dominance. He went grudgingly, and rolled over onto his back with a fight. His belly now faced her, a clear sign of his subservient station. Changing back into her full-wolf form, Silenia bit him hard upon the mark left from his original werewolf bite.

It's a long kept secret of werewolves that the first bite never really healed. It was always extremely tender and was a terrible weakness for every werewolf. She was very careful not to brake the skin on this extra-sensitive area, however. While Moony writhed in pain, Silenia changed back to her half-form. Werewolves responded better to half-form than full-form.

Once he'd stopped hurting so much, Moony realized that the bond his Alpha had forced on Moony had been obliterated by the pain. Grinning his wolfish grin, Moony looked up to see a beautiful female watching him. She'd freed him, he realized. His ears perked up and he got up off the ground to go and investigate her.

_ "Your other form's alpha sent me to send you two home. You are no longer required to stay here. Go home."_ Silenia ordered. Moony didn't do as she ordered, though. He came forward and started to do his inspection. Silenia hadn't backed up the order with dominance, and so he didn't have to obey.

_ "Now why would I leave such a beautiful female all alone?"_ Moony asked in the mind to mind speech of all wolf-kin, still grinning. Silenia was slightly flattered and slightly insulted.

_** "Did he just give me the wolf version of 'what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this'?"**_ Silenia's human-side mused, laughing. Still, a strong attraction was present for her, as her parents had said it would be around male wolf-kin. To her horror, though, Moony started to go through the first steps of the ancient mating dance that all wolves shared. Before he could do more than a couple steps, though, a couple of new wolves interrupted them. Silenia sighed in relief.

_ "Because she told you too." _Growled Silenia's pack mates and brothers. In their half-wolf form, both boys quickly pushed Silenia through a portal and followed her through. Before Moony could follow, however, the portal closed. Silenia flopped onto the kitchen tile and panted. No wonder her father had told her to get her rest last night! The whole ordeal had been exhausting! Especially resisting the attraction which she'd felt for the male.

Hermione Granger picked herself up off the floor in her human form, and felt her cheeks burning. She quickly rushed to her room, not even looking at her brothers.

"You're welcome!" Called Salazar sarcastically.

* * *

First of all, let me say this: yes, I realize her brother's name is Salazar. I did that on purpose.

Well, hoped y'all enjoyed that. Review please, I'm finding time to post this between job hunting, working for my Aunt, and unpacking from my move. Have a heart, please! Review!

Wingsrookie


	3. w3

Heya all! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm posting more than one today, in my defense. It just pleaded to be cut off where it did...

Disclaimer: see my main page

Wild Child 

_A wolfish story_

* * *

"Being a Women is a terribly difficult task, since it consists primarily in dealing with men." Joseph Conrad

* * *

Hiding her face in her pillow, Hermione Granger thought about Remus Lupin. Sure, he was a few years older than her. That wasn't a big deal in the Wizarding world because witches and wizards had longer lifespans, though. It also wasn't a big deal in the Mage world, because Mages also lived longer than most "muggles".

She'd had a crush on him for a long time, which also didn't help. Ever since Hermione met Remus Lupin, a fluttering in her stomach started every time she saw him. Whenever he'd graced Hermione with his attentions, she had felt on top of the world. When he gave his attention to another girl, she felt that she was in the pits of deepest despair.

Not that she often felt this way about males. Actually, Lupin was the only guy Hermione ever felt this way about. She put it down to the fact that he was the only mature wolf person she knew who was neither related to her or already paired with a mate.

Besides, Hermione had a reputation of being sensible to uphold. Before she met Lupin, Hermione had told Lavender that people should be sensible in both life and love. It was something she'd learned from her adopted mother. Just because she felt like a silly young girl didn't mean she had to act on it. Of course, that was easier said than done... .

Pressing her face even deeper into the blue geography of her pillow, Hermione knew she'd have to work hard to stay away from Remus Lupin, Moony, and her partial attraction to both.

* * *

Bird chatter and a gentle breeze filled the air. Coming to his senses, Remus Lupin felt very cold and oddly exposed. Opening his eyes, he was bemused to find himself lying sprawled naked on a wild fern.

After a few moments, however, the after-effects of his transformation cleared and he realized he was naked because of the full-moon last night. Frowning, he tried to remember if there were any order meetings last night. Shocked to find he couldn't recall the date, Remus tried to remember the day before his transformation. A dull pounding attacked Remus's skull, and he lost his breath in a flurry of pain.

"Arrrgh!" He shouted, clutching his head. Slowly the pain died away. Almost the only memories he had were dark blurs. Remus did remember something about spying on the Werewolves for Dumbledore. Deciding that finding Dumbledore was his best course of action, Remus Lupin levered himself to his feet.

Twisting sideways, Remus apparated to Grimmauld Place. As he was traveling, however, Moony's determination to find someone suddenly swamped Remus's determination to get back to Headquarters. Startled and unable to combine the two determinations, Remus found himself being splinched.

Screaming into the darkness, Remus Lupin went unconscious as he came apart at the seams.

* * *

These are probably the shortest chapters I've ever written...ouch! It's kinda fun though...leave me a review and let me know if I should combine more of the chapters together or not!

Wingsrookie


	4. w4

Hello again! Here's another chapter that I promised you! Please, as mentioned, the hardness of posting this story is extreme. Have a heart and review to encourage me to continue!

Disclaimer: see main page

_**Wild Child **_

_**A wolfish story**_

* * *

"He who fears being conquered is sure of defeat." Napoleon

* * *

Slowly light beat against the shutters, trying to sneak into his eyes. Groaning, Lupin pushed his hands against the shutters, only to realize they were actually his eyes and not shutters at all. Feeling like his body was trying to split in two, he groaned louder.

"Mum! He's awake!" A high-pitched voice shouted. Remus winced, recognizing the overly-loud voice of Ginerva Weasley.

While Remus tried desperately to fall back into unconsciousness, Moony was unusually active. Even the fact that it wasn't the full moon didn't seem to deter the Wolf. Moony was trying to force their body up. Thoughts of some strange wolf ran through Moony's mind and into Remus's, overwhelming and scaring the Man. The Wolf, though, didn't have the extra power the moon lent because it was broad day and the time of the waning moon.

"Remus, are you alright?" Asked the concerned voice of Mrs. Weasely. Remus moaned some more in answer. He felt that moaning was a justifiable answer to anything just now.

"Lupin. I hate to interrupt your pain, mostly because I like seeing you in pain, but the Headmaster requires your presence. You are months late, Lupin. Now, what's wrong? I have potions that can fix whatever your problem is. Well...almost. I still can't make you human." Sneered the voice of Severus Snape. For a fleeting moment the Wolf stopped trying to lever the body off the table in order to chase down the anonymous wolf and instead started trying to lever their body off the table in order to maim Severus Snape. The thoughts of the other wolf quickly invaded Moony's mind once more, however, and he went back to trying to go and find the other wolf.

"Wolfsbane." Remus managed to grit out while choking back the growls of Moony's frustration.

"Lupin, the Wolfsbane potion is only for Full Moon time, when the Wolf is trying to take control." Snape snapped, irritated that Lupin would suggest such a thing when it would probably kill Lupin to take a Wolfsbane potion when the wolf wasn't strong enough to withstand it's bane.

"Now, or ...!" Lupin started to growl, but the sentence ended in a long sequence of howls. Remus distantly heard a summoning spell being chanted while he fought an ever-stronger Moony. A cold glass was pushed against his mouth.

Remus managed to gain complete control long enough to open his mouth and swallow the vile stuff. Fighting the gag-reflex and Moony put Remus out of control once more, and for a few moments Moony had complete control. Wrenching their body off of the table, Moony started to sit up and look around wildly.

Remus grabbed back the control and fought to cage the Wolf at the back of his mind once more. Moony wasn't going to be defeated so easily. Snarling, the Man and the Wolf fought inside the body for control of the outside of the body.

Slowly the potion took control as their body writhed between the two minds, twisting and lifting and slamming itself all over the place. When the potion kicked in, Remus gasped and smiled grimly in exaltation. Panting, Remus lay back on what felt like a table.

"Am I...laying on a ...?" Remus started to ask, without opening his eyes.

"A table, yes. Well...when you apparated in, you sort of looked...splinched. Once we'd managed to get all your pieces back together... we were afraid of moving you any big distances. So we levitated you carefully onto the table and...well, here you are." Mrs. Weasely replied briskly.

Warily, Remus opened his eyes. To his surprise it wasn't only Ginny, Molly, and Severus standing over him. It seemed the entire Order was there, along with Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you alright my boy?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"No. I... ... Moony's been fighting for control since a few moments after I woke up this morning." Remus replied.

"So, you decided to come back with your tail between your legs and apologize so that we'd take care of you like the perfect little prodigal child." Sneered Severus. The Wolf once more tried to rise up and attack the greasy git, but the Wolfsbane potion still kept Remus firmly in place as the dominant force in their body.

"No, Severus. I woke up this morning and I realized that I'd just transformed last night. I tried to remember if I missed a meeting last night, and I couldn't remember anything for... a long time." For a moment Remus was silent, trying once more to access his memories. Once more the pain came in force and he was forced to stop trying to think at all. Gripping his skull once more, he bit his lip to stop from crying out and drew blood. Once the pain had subsided, he picked his tale up again, ignoring the amazed and scared faces of the Order members around him along with the somewhat disbelieving faces of other Order members.

"I remember something about going to check out the werewolves that are working for Voldemort, and then...I met someone ... and everything went blurry. The only other clues I have are...well actually I don't have any clues. Except for the fact that Moony is bound and determined to find some Wolf or other that "saved him", although from what I can't remember." Remus replied, and winced when Moony's angry voice corrected him.

_ "Not just __**some**_ _wolf! She saved _us_ from the evil Alpha! Your two-legged Alpha sent her, she said."_ Moony practically yelled.

"What?!" Harry demanded, seeing Lupin's wince.

"Moony has just kindly informed me that _she_ saved us from an ...Alpha, and that apparently, she said that Dumbledore sent her." Remus sighed tiredly. He was still holding onto his head and so he did not see the incredulous looks of the Order.

"Moony told you? You mean...like...the wolf talks to you?" Ginny asked, eyes lighting up. Remus rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. Remus wasn't normally a praying man, none of his previous experience showed that it helped. This, however, was an especially trying day and he wasn't going to scorn any help he could get.

"When he feels like it. Albus...what does he mean, you sent her?" Remus demanded. The old man didn't reply for a few minutes, instead he stroked his beard and hmmed. Dumbledore's eyes considered Remus, as though gauging how much he could say.

"You didn't return from your mission, so I sent Tonks a message to send you a patronus. Perhaps that is the wolf Moony saw." Dumbledore replied. Moony stiffened inside Remus, and was immediately suspicious of the old man. Remus didn't blame Moony. Remus didn't trust what Dumbledore said, either. The old man seemed uneasy.

"Perhaps." Remus replied, unwilling to accuse Dumbledore. Still, his eyes bored into the old man and everyone could see that he didn't believe it. It couldn't have been Tonk's patronus, he knew that. He didn't know why, but something nagged at the back of his brain told him that it wasn't a patronus. Knowing something and knowing why something was, were two different things though. Remus only had his own suspicions to go off of.

"Molly, have you prepared Miss Granger's room yet? I feel it wise that we set _that_ plan in motion, now that Remus is here. He can stay at the house with Miss Granger while everyone else is busy." Dumbledore startled everyone by saying.

"...not yet, but I'll have it ready shortly. Are you certain that this is...wise?" Mrs. Weasely asked, obviously hesitant but hating to question Dumbledore.

"Yes, Molly, I'm sure." Dumbledore replied before shooing the others out of the room so Remus could dress. Remus found himself very displeased to find that he was still naked beneath the blanket that covered him.

_"At least it gives me a good excuse to have some time to myself without being questioned."_ Remus thought, before going over all the information from the last few minutes. Something was going on, and Remus intended to find out what it was.

Poking his head into the room for a few minutes, Harry offered hesitantly "a room is ready for you next to Sirius's old room, Remus. In case you want to, you know, rest." Sighing, Remus dragged on the clothes that had been left for him on one of the table's benches. Sleep was not a possibility when his mind was running frantically to catch up with what was presumably several months worth of information.

_"I wonder what 'Plan' Dumbledore was talking about...and why Molly objects to it so much..."_ Remus wondered grimly before grabbing a drumstick out of the cooler and wandering off to the room Harry had offered.

* * *

Wingsrookie


	5. w5

Heya all! Apparently there was some confusion, but Hermione and Remus are _not _staying in the same room. Seriously, remember that Dumbledore was the one who suggested the idea. He simply meant Remus could keep Hermione company while everyone was gone. Sorry, but that's a little bit faster than I want this story to move. Sorry, just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: see my main page

**Wild Child**

_A wolfish story_

* * *

Ch. 5

"Well, I'd rather start out slow than some pace like some sort of race.

Instead of winning what I want, I'm sitting here in second place.

'Cause somewhere the one I wanna be with, is with somebody else.

How I wanna be that someone that you're with."

* * *

Stretching languidly, Hermione sighed and then leaned back over her parchment to finish her summer homework. Just as she was about to put a last period, an owl tapped on the glass and startled her so badly that she made a huge blot and obliterated the words surrounding it.

Quickly 'scourgafy-ing' the offending blot, Hermione went to the window and took the mail from the owl. Seeing Dumbledore's personal seal on the letter didn't make her any happier. For the second time in as many days, she was being summoned to do Dumbledore's bidding. It was starting to get on her nerves. Granted, it was her job as the liaison between the Mage and Wizarding worlds to try and help both worlds, but she was still an Alpha.

As an Alpha, being ordered around by someone else didn't sit too well with Hermione. Growling under her breath, Hermione went to tell her pack and brothers that she'd be gone again on business. They didn't like her leaving, but wished her the best. It was difficult to leave her pack, but the fact that she was part Human helped. At least she didn't suffer too much from the debilitating pain and longing that most Wolves felt when they were away from or didn't have a pack.

Shoving her clothes into a trunk, Hermione stormed down the stairs and went to wait in the front foyer for her escort to Grimmauld Place. She didn't even _need _an escort. Some of the pack -- her brothers, an uncle or two, and a few of the females -- waited with her, sending her encouragement and love through the pack bond. Separation from their Alpha was as hard on the pack as it was for Hermione to leave them.

When Nymphadora Tonks apparated onto Hermione's porch, however, Hermione wasn't prepared for the wave of anger that she would feel towards the woman. Feeling her anger, the pack members that were present, got up and were about to chase away the unwanted Human. Regaining her sense, Hermione quickly motioned for them to sit.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Tonks had seen Hermione's casual command of the adults that should have been ordering Hermione instead of the other way around. Not knowing this, however, Hermione quickly bid them all farewell and went over to Tonks. Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, Hermione followed a thoughtful Tonks on a complicate path to Order Headquarters. Since all the floo networks were being monitered now, they couldn't just floor straight to Headquarters. Instead they floo'd to ten different places (including three other countries), apparated to five different places, took a few trains to different cities, and then finally floo'd to Headquarters. Hermione had time to scold Silenia for being so harsh towards a simple human before they appeared in the living room of Grimmauld place.

_ "This is the female who chases after the wolf whom you want to chase you, isn't it? Is not this the female who is trying to upstage you, and the one who completely ignores your dominance? You outrank her, yet you allow her to chase after the Wolf you are interested in, even though she could never make him happy."_ Retorted her wolf-side, and Hermione had to concede that Silenia had several very good points.

When she landed, the impact nearly knocked Hermione off of her feet. Grumbling, Hermione cheerfully greeted her best friends from Hogwarts. Turning her attentions to Harry and Ron, she felt her eyes widening slightly. It seemed they too had matured somewhat over the summer. Hermione was willing to bet, however, that they hadn't changed quite as much as she had.

The three started to talk and remark over the changes before Remus walked into the room. Hermione was aware the instant he was there, but it took the boys a few seconds longer. When Ron noticed Remus, Ron instantly drew Remus into the conversation. Hermione smiled. It seems that she hadn't been the only one trying to make sure the older man didn't feel alone after Sirius had died.

* * *

Trotting through the house and towards the order's meeting room/kitchen, Tonks managed to trip over the threshold of every single doorway, an umbrella stand, Kreature, the floor, and her own feet. Hermione fought the urge to grin.

_ "At least you don't need to fear that he'll fall in love with her suavity and grace."_ Commented Silenia. Hermione snorted and followed the clumsy witch. Hermione was completely unprepared when she walked into the kitchen to find almost the entire Order waiting for her, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Buckbeak.

Why is Buckbeak in the kitchen?" Hermione wondered, before catching sight of Lupin coming into the kitchen behind her and sitting in a big poofy chair at the end of the table. He looked dead tired and a little like he'd been mugged by extremely enthusiastic fan girls (a/n : inside joke, sorry!).

"Hagrid came by and wanted t'see him." Ron answered, but Hermione barely heard her friend. Her heart was hammering hard, a heady feeling was sweeping through her, and if the floor and her body were still there Hermione certainly couldn't feel them. So absorbed in Lupin was she that she almost didn't hear Dumbledore start to talk to her. Tearing her eyes from Lupin, she tried to turn her attention back to her Headmaster. It turned out to be harder than she thought.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. It's been a while since I last saw everyone, you know? What did you say Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, blushing, although not for the reason everyone else thought. Tonk's eyes were used to picking things up, as she was an auror, and she was probably the only one who knew why Hermione was really blushing. Moody had noticed Hermione staring at Lupin, but figured it was only the shock of finding out the Wolf was still alive after having gone missing for several months.

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks decided she'd have to watch the teenager closely. No one was going to steal Nymphadora's future husband from her.

"_Especially not some two-bit witchling from some muggle family, who's only known him for a couple years!_" Nymphadora Tonks thought grimly.

"I asked, Miss Granger, if you would be willing to assist the Order by doing some research for us." Dumbledore smiled. He too had seen Hermione staring briefly at Remus Lupin. Although he did not draw the same conclusiong as Miss Tonks either. He felt it was probably some sort of wolf thing, some sort of wolfin pride or code that dictated that wolf-kin always acknowledge each other first, or something.

"Of course." Hermione replied, growling internally at Dumbledore because he knew very well that her position demanded she help him. She wanted no part in these games of his. Running around and hiding behind false pretenses and niceties were not her style. That was the Beta's job, after all. Nodding and ignoring the flicker of mutiny behind Hermione Granger's eyes, Dumbledore summoned Hermione into the library to brief her privately on the situation.

* * *

This one was a little bit longer than the others, thank goodness! I was beginning to think I'd never get to a proper chapter length...! Yay me! What do you think? Somewhat better? Noticeable at all?

Wingsrookie


	6. w6

A/N: This chapter goes back a little ways into before Nymphadora Tonks has picked up Hermione. I just liked it better that way. I tried it the other way, and it worked better this way. Leave me a review and let me know if you think I did okay! Or if I totally just hit rock bottom.

Disclaimer: See my main page

**Wild Child**

_A wolfish story _

* * *

Ch 6.

" When I look in her eyes, it ain't no surprise, sparks start a-flying...

She gets me so hot and my heart starts pumpin..."

Excerpts from "Firecracker"

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as Tonks, the bane of his human existence, walked into the kitchen. Well, technically she tripped into it, but Remus wasn't interested in technicalities where she was concerned. Actually he wasn't interested in much where the morphmagus was concerned. Mostly he was interested in getting her to stop chasing after him.

She was a beautiful woman, sure, but she just didn't appeal to him. He didn't know why, but most women held no appeal for him. It wasn't that he was homosexual, or anything, but he was very specific about which women he did or didn't like.

"Remus! I haven't seen you in ages!" Shrieked Tonks happily. Remus winced as she set off his migraine. Quickly Remus leaned over to the side of his chair and vomited into the bucket Molly had placed there for him.

"You know, Tonks, I don't think he's very excited to see you, somehow." Laughed Snape.

"Oh, my poor Remmie-poo! What's wrong?! What can I do to make you feel better?" Tonks demanded, and Remus almost groaned at the suggestiveness in her voice. He wanted to tell her that if she really wanted to help, she could leave him alone for the rest of his life and he would be infinitely happier. Unfortunately his conscience put a stop to that.

"Stop shouting, Nymphadora. You're making it worse." He sighed, quietly. Nodding and biting her lip, Tonks left the room quickly. Throwing a glare at Remus, Severus followed her out quickly.

_ "What's eating him?"_ REmus wondered.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Remus Lupin. Mostly he slept and tried to let his body adjust. Usually a werewolf had incredible healing powers which meant he healed twice as fast as normal witches or wizards.

For some reason, however, it was taking him a lot longer to get better. It didn't matter, though, because Remus had other things to be more worried about. Like the fact that Moony was still obsessed with the unknown female wolf. There was also the issue with Nymphadora Tonks. After her teary exit days before, she had renewed her efforts twenty-fold. It seemed like everywhere he turned, she was there and demanding his attention. It was almost unbearable.

Not only was Remus sick and tired of Tonks attentions, though. Moony growled every time something reminded him of her now, and Remus could tell that the wolf would very much like to take chunks out of her with his teeth. Fortunately Remus was still in control, but he felt it would be best to warn the Headmaster that it might be prudent to keep Nymphadora out of number twelve Grimmauld during the time surrounding the full moon.

Nursing a mug of tea, Remus was sitting in the library and pretending to be enjoying a good book. Unfortunately the pretending applied to both the enjoyment and the quality of said book. He had just thrown the book onto the floor in disgust when he heard the floo in the living room activated. He smiled, turning the mug of tea in his hands.

The next sound was the distinctive "oompf!" that only Hermione Granger made when flooing. He probably wouldn't have heard that 'oompf' normally, for even _he_ had trouble hearing things said or done in a room five doors down, but it was '_that time of the month'_ for him again. Remus felt this was patently unfair, as he had just woken up from a transformation a few days ago, but what did the curse care about what he felt? It didn't.

Laughter and shrieks emanated from the living room now. Standing, Lupin went to greet his favorite young witch. Lupin tried to be fair, but Hermione had always been his favorite, ever since she'd figured out his name simply by reading it off his suitcase in her third year. Of course, he'd never admit it, as he'd been pretending to be asleep at the time. She was his favorite of the youth running around Grimmauld, and that's all there was too it. As he drew closer to the living room, he began to hear the actual words spoken instead of just the general sounds.

"Wow, Hermione, you've really changed over the summer!" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione's voice said, and Lupin frowned. Something was different about her voice.

"Bloody Baron, Hermione! You're gorgeous!" Came Ron's commentary on his other best friend.

"Thanks Ronald. Not looking to shabby yourself." Hermione replied, and Remus noticed that subtle difference he still couldn't place again. Coming into the doorway of the room, Remus froze, stunned. Before him stood the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Remus could feel the wolf within him rising up, and quickly he pushed it down. Brushing off how she'd taken his breath away as merely the shock of how different she looked, Remus chuckled at the boy's reactions.

"What do you think, Remus? Isn't she absolutely lovely?" The little Weasely pup asked, noticing Remus's presence. Shyly Hermione smiled and watched him from underneath her chocolate eyelashes as Lupin walked further into the room. The wolf within him tried to rise up again while she waited patiently for him to answer.

"Enchanting, but then again I've always thought Miss Granger a true beauty." Remus replied, smiling gently. A light blush spread over the girls' cheeks.

"It's Hermione, Professor." Miss Granger protested. Remus grinned in his wolfish, wild way.

"Nor is my name 'Professor' and yet you insist on calling me that." Remus countered.

"You're right. Very well. My name is Hermione, Remus." The girl grinned, eyes sparkling in a way that quite resembled Dumbledore's twinkle. Remus laughed deeply as Hermione was besieged once more by her friends, who wanted to 'catch up' before she was dragged into the kitchen for dinner. Suddenly Nymphadora tumbled from the fireplace behind Miss Granger and knocked the poor girl to the floor.

Without thinking about it, Remus hid behind the nearest couch. The Wolf and even Remus, wanted to pick Hermione up off the floor and make sure she was alright, but the Tonks-factor ensured he would regret such actions immensely. Instead, he hid. Shooing the two boys out of the room, the older witch turned to face Hermione. Placing her hands upon her hips, Nymphadora stared down slightly at the younger girl.

"Now, what was that at your house?" Tonks demanded, and Remus felt a slight sense of panic at the thought that something could be wrong in Hermione's home. After all, Harry would probably have a break down if one of his best friends families got hurt because of Voldemort, and Remus wouldn't be far behind if it was his last remaining close friend.

"Sorry, my family doesn't take well to strangers." Hermione replied, wincing, and Remus relaxed. Obviously her family hadn't like Tonks. He could sympathize with that.

"That's fairly obvious. I thought they were going to tear me to pieces. What I'm talking about is the casual command you had over them. The way you just seemed to exude a 'calm-down' message, and they did just that. Even the ones who weren't looking at you." Nymphadora hissed. Remus felt somewhat startled that she had such power over her family, but Moony seemed to think it was completely natural. Ever since they had seen the 'new Hermione', Moony had quit thinking of the wolf who'd "saved him" and Moony's thoughts were once again hidden from Remus.

_"And what is so normal about Hermione's control over her family?"_ Remus demanded silently.

"_**Well, this pup has always had a lot of command over the others around her. Just look at how her two friends act around her. They even study when she tells them too, and they hate studying. You know they wouldn't do that for just anybody. Of course her control over them isn't complete, but then again they're human, so it's only natural that they wouldn't know pack-law. Her, though, I think she gets it. She's got that casual air of command that all Alpha's have, whatever the race. Someday she'll be very powerful. She already is, in her own right. She's different from other Humans already. Much like your leader, us, Padfoot, and the youngest Weasely pup. Except she's different from all of them, too."**_Moony replied, as though he was explaining something very obvious to a young child. Suddenly what Hermione was saying broke through Remus and Moony's conversation.

"...you didn't think it was a habit that started when I met Harry and Ron, did you? I've always been naturally bossy. My family probably just remembered our agreement that I'm allowed to leave for the summer even though it's the only time of the year I spend with them, provided that I return over winter break. We're very close, and we miss each other terribly when we're away. None of us live very far from each other, and only three of my cousins go away to school like I do. We have too, because we can't get the right schooling where we live, but that doesn't mean we have to like the fact that we can't see our families whenever we want." Hermione lectured, before turning away and starting to walk towards the door.

"Do you really expect me to believe that story? They listen to you because your presence reminded them of some agreement you have about visitation? You must think I'm an idiot." Nymphadora said flatly. Hermione gave Tonks a long look over her shoulder.

"Believe it or not if you wish. I know it's true. I couldn't expect you to understand our family, since yours is dramatically different, but it's a way of life for us." Hermione stated quietly before facing the door once more and walking towards it. Dashing forward, Tonks beat Hermione to the door and went through it first.

Remus and Hermione both chuckled when Tonks tripped over the door-way, and the angry Nymphadora Tonks stalked off stiffly. Hermione had looked around, as though she'd heard Remus's chuckle, but he was sure the sound had been too soft for Human ears. After a few minutes, Hermione shrugged and followed after the irate morphmagus. Remus decided it would be a good idea to wait a bit longer before he followed them down.

* * *

Hello! Well, this story is now a lot different from the first and second times I wrote it...guess that's why they call it editing. I hope all you new readers like this, and I hope all the long-time readers of this story don't throw rocks at me! But the version I had posted just wasn't working out how I wanted it to...and I was really torn between different parts of the first and second versions. So I wrote this version which merged the two together, and added some new stuff to it. I'm much more please with the results so far. So, what do you think, readers? Review and let me now, please! I mean, I just moved and I haven't even unpacked (other than my paper copies of my stories), and I still sat down to write this out for you! So be sure to let me know if I wasted my time!

Wings Rookie.


	7. w7

Hello readers! This chapter is one of my favorites, even though it was a pain to write. Hope you like it as much as I do!

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 7

" Impossible is only a state of temporary ignorance."

* * *

Noise flew around the medium-sized kitchen. All the Order members and other people assembled there made the room seem even tinier than it usually did to Hermione. She hated being in this house, with it's tiny rooms and hallways. Trapped was a feeling which fast became usual for Hermione.

Constantly fighting the feeling that she was being caged made Hermione very tired. Now she listlessly poked at her mashed potatoes when the others weren't looking. When she felt eyes on her, she was sure to talk enthusiastically on some subject or other which seemed Hermione-ish to her. No one seemed to take much notice that she her heart wasn't in it.

Looking up from her potatoes, Hermione watched Remus leave the tale before desert. Excusing himself to the warded room in the attic where he would transform tonight. Every hair on her body stood on end as the moon began its ascent into the sky.

As she was munching on the tea cakes Mrs. Weasely provided for desert, Hermione could feel the moons' tides rising higher. When Remus transformations began, she could hear his anguished screams despite the many silencing charms upon his solitary confinement. She knew it was only her newly improved hearing that made this so, for none of the others showed signs of hearing the noises. Every particle of Hermione's being yearned to go to Remus. His pain seemed to hurt her, and her inner self wanted desperately to comfort her pack-member.

Rising carefully, Hermione excused herself to the library. Nobody else bothered to go there besides Remus, and a werewolf wouldn't be able to escape the prison he'd been put in to get into the library. Not that a werewolf would seek the library if freed. No, Hermione hadn't lost her senses. She had no intention of freeing him, but she _could_ comfort him some. Or so she hoped.

Silently padding up the stairs, Hermione felt the werewolf backing away from the door in order to pounce on any intruder who dared to enter. Opening the door, she slipped in and closed the door quickly behind her. Just as she'd known it would, the wolf jumped upon her, forcing her backwards onto the floor.

* * *

Moony pinned the frail human female to the ground, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He hadn't had anything to play with for a very long time. The creature may have been a two-legger, but Moony was desperate for company. Besides, he felt strangely attracted to this female. He knew his other half certainly had a strong attachment to this female.

Truly Moony wanted the other female, the one who'd rescued him before. Remus, though, wouldn't hear of it. Who knew what his two-legger half was capable of to keep Moony and his saviour apart? He might even chase her off. Growling under his breath at the thought, Moony focused on the female before him. She was calm, as though there was no threat from him.

This thought pleased him. If Remus liked her, then it would make the whole process easier. So that would make this coupling highly attractive. Strength seemed to emanate from this female. As he'd told Remus, this girl was surely an Alpha among her kind. It was an easy thing to make her one of his kind, and Moony was sure that the female's strength would carry over through the transformation.

Luckily for her, it wasn't mating season. Moony felt no huge rush to change her. Even under the rule of the evil Alpha, Moony had never met a female werewolf. In _that_ pack the single wolves were kept separate and only met when the Alpha felt like matching someone up. Even then it was only two wolves hand-picked by the Alpha to be mates. Never had this 'honor' come to Moony, but that didn't bother him. Choosing his own mate appealed more strongly to him. The idea of this girl as a female werewolf appealed strongly to him as well. For now he would wait. All he required at the moment was someone to play with, someone who would interact with him and keep him from being lonely.

_Are you going to let me up, Brother, or must I push you off?_ The female thought at him, and Moony nearly fell over in surprise. Hastily the werewolf backed away. As soon as he was a safe distance away, the female changed. Her slender form melted into a lithe wolf.

Standing before him now on four paws was a beautiful she-wolf. A fully transformed wolf. The fullness of the power he'd vaguely sensed from her earlier now revealed her to be an Alpha among wolves already, much like himself. Wagging her tail, the new silver-wolf greeted him. Her smell and presence overwhelmed Moony quickly. Trying not to drool, Moony exchanged scents with the beautiful, enchanting female in the ancient way (A/N: for those of you who aren't canine savvy, they sniffed each other's behinds.) The fullness of her scent washed over him and lingered even after Moony pulled away.

Instantly Moony knew that she was fully matured, and that he still wanted her. He wanted her to be forever his. He wanted to have her by his side in both forms, forever. He wanted her to have his pups and to raise them with her. Unfortunately his senses told him she had matured only a short time ago. To advance on her too quickly was to scare her away. After all, she stopped being a pup a very short time ago and had no experience being courted. Moony felt this was an advantage. The less competition he had, the better it would be for him. And the easier. If competition showed up, however, Moony would tear it to bits.

This didn't bother Moony much, though. He had patience enough right now, and he'd heard that Females took great wooing. The only thing that frustrated him was that he only had one moon a month to woo her, to befriend her. Nevertheless, he _would_ win her.

Gently touching noses with her, he eagerly joined the female in a game of nip-the-tail. He'd never played this game before, and she seemed an old hand at it. Needless to say she avoided him easily. His silver beauty had no name she would give him, so after chasing her around for a time, he named her Mist for how she always evaded his grasp. He hoped this wasn't a sign. Finally they tired and lay curled up together like pack members, panting to cool themselves off. Sighing in pleasure, Moony drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione quickly crept from the attic cage down to the bathroom. If she was to keep her secret she had to shower and erase his scent quickly. Scrubbing herself under the scalding water, Hermione used the special soaps her family made which hid any trace of a wolf's scent from others who shared blood with their kind, kept them safely hidden from other wolfkin.

Stepping from the shower, Hermione threw on her running shorts and tank top before pulling her hair back into a quick ponytail. She was extremely grateful that now her hair was long and silky, unlike the unmanageable bush she'd had before her maturation.

Jogging quickly down the stairs, Hermione ignored the pull inside her which demanded she go back upstairs to check on Moony/Remus. She continued to ignore that pull all the way out the door and then took off running across the field that was Grimmauld place's back yard. She just couldn't stand being cooped up in that tiny place any longer. Maybe last night had been good for her too.

As she ran, Hermione searched herself. She'd always been pulled to act for the good of her packs, but her pull to Moony felt somehow different. It felt dangerous, strong, and wild. Contrary to popular belief, the wolves social organization was even stricter than Human ones are. Nothing was left to chance.

Soon, though, Hermione got lost in the simple joy of running. Her Wolf and Human natures loved the feel of feet hitting the ground, and wind flying through her hair. Giving herself over to the sensations her new senses gave her, Hermione lost all track of time and place. It was okay ,though. She knew she could smell her way back if she needed to.

* * *

Groaning, Remus felt a small hang gently shaking him. Opening eyelids that felt glued shut, Remus found Ginny Weasely was holding out a glass of water to him.

"Mum says breakfast is ready, if you've a mind to eat." The girl said, and Remus winced as her words penetrated his head like knives.

"I'll be down in a bit." Remus gritted out. He didn't really feel like eating, but his growling stomach warned him not to even _think_ about skipping breakfast. When Remus finally managed to pull himself to his feet, the girl had already left.

Remus sat down at the oaken table just in time to hear Mrs. Weasely order her daughter to go get Hermione. The girl left, grumbling about people who stayed up late reading. Moony started to rise when he heard Hermione's name, but as Remus had the previously, Remus stuffed the wolf back into its inner cage. Halfway through his kippers, Remus watched the littlest Weasely girl come running down the stairs and straight to her mother's side.

"Mum," the child panted "Hermione...can't find...not in library...or any rooms... not... bathroom..." Ginny Weasely cried, while gasping for air. Almost immediately a flurry of Order members were summoned to the bright yellow kitchen. Taking control of the panicked people, Mrs. Weasely organized the groups to search both t he organized and unorganized parts of the house. Ignoring the chaos of everyone else, Remus strode to the door. Picking up his cloak and pulling it about his shoulders, Remus opened the door.

"Where are you going, Remus?" Asked Harry, who worried about losing another friend as much as Remus did.

"I'll be of no use inside. It's close enough still to the full moon that I'll be the best one to search outside. My senses are ten times sharper. Even more so than usual. And I can move much faster than any of you. Here I'll only get in the way, my sharp senses will only make me sick with all the noise and people rushing about here." Remus bit out, before quickly departing. Normally he would have felt bad about the way he talked to Harry, but right now worry was coursing through his veins and blocking other emotions.

Even Remus didn't know why he thought Hermione might be outside, but some instinct told him that she left the house. Not long after he left the porch, Remus picked up her scent. The wolf in Remus roared up out of its cage and took over. Any type of control Remus had held quickly vanished. Moony felt Remus's worry and anxiety. Somehow he seemed to connect it with a bright picture of Hermione in his mind. Astonishment floored Remus. Usually Moony took little to no notice in Humans, as far as Remus knew.

Horrified, Remus watched as the wolf followed Hermione's scent like a blood hound. A dangerous blood hound. For some reason Moony couldn't understand, Moony felt extremely protective of Hermione. As traces of exhaustion began to show up in Hermione's trail, Moony's own anxiety increased exponentially. Remus began to wonder what, exactly, the wolf wanted of Hermione. If the last couple days were any indication, Moony felt incredibly strongly about her.

What the wolf felt was unclear, though. Moony was very experienced at hiding its inner thoughts, feelings, and desires from Remus. When they reached a gentle steam flowing beneathe a giant oak, they followed the scent to where Hermione slept in the trees' shade. Quickly they knelt next to her. It was clear she was alive by her breathing, but she seemed to be unconscious.

Remus longed to try and wake her, but Moony still had control of their body. One of their hands reached forth to her, gently stroking her cheek. Remus nearly had a heart attack when one of Moony's thoughts leaked out to Remus. Only Moony's calm kept them from dying of a cardiac arrest.

_**"Mate.**_" Moony thought, before leaning over Hermione. Remus fought valiantly for control, but found Moony still held full control. It should have been impossible, but that didn't seem to stop Moony.

* * *

Eyo! Well, how was that? I wanted another scene with Moony, since it isn't just Remus and Hermione we need to think about. It's kinda a love triangle with three people and two sides. Remus and Moony are involuntarily tied together, and both of them love Hermione (even if one of them won't admit it.) Of course, it might be technically a square, if you take into account Silenia...ah, well. Tell me what you think of this chapter, please!

Wingsrookie


	8. w8

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 8

"Sometimes the lies you tell are less frightening than the loneliness you might feel if you stopped telling them."

* * *

Something smooth and warm caressed Hermione's face. Warm breath filled her nose as someone leaned close to her. Eyelids opening lazily, Hermione was shocked to see Remus bending over her. Her eyes widened so much that Hermione knew she probably resembled a rabbit in front of a speeding car.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked her hoarsely, concern shining in his beautiful amber eyes. Hermione blinked rapidly. Since when had she thought his eyes were beautiful?

"Y..yes, sir." Hermione replied, unable to help reverting to titles. He was so close to her. His nearness made her nervous, although she wasn't sure why.

"I thought I told you to call me Remus." He murmured, and this time Hermione identified why his voice sounded so hoarse. It was rather husky. Goose bumps rippled all over her as he looked down at her from where he leaned over her, a hand resting on the grass on both sides of her stomach. A light blush spread over her cheeks and face.

"Yes, si...Remus. I'm alright." She whispered, biting her lip.

"You worried me." Remus pouted, and Hermione couldn't help her reaction. She laughed.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Remus growled before tickling her mercilessly. Laughing so hard she cried, Hermione yelped and demanded that he stop. Ignoring her cries, he kept tickling her. He seemed to enjoy that she was at his mercy. Finally he stopped, allowing her to breathe. She was so tired from trying to wriggle away and from laughing that all she could do was stare up at him and pant.

He crouched away from her now, resting on his toes and resting his arms on his thighs. Watching him watch her with his mesmerizing amber eyes, Hermione felt the strange goosebumps return as she sat up.

"Remus?" She asked, voice quavering.

"You really worried me, Pup. Don't make me worry like that again." He ordered in an even rougher voice, although this time it came from anxiety and frustration and not any sort of huskyness. Hermione didn't notice this, though. She focused mostly on what he'd called her and frowned angrily.

"Pup?! I'm no pup, in case you haven't noticed!" She snapped, before she could stop herself. "And besides, why are you so worried? Since when do you call me Pup, Remus?" Hermione demanded.

"If you act like a Pup, I'll call you one. All the two-leggers were frantic, no idea where you'd gone! Even mine, although he won't admit why to himself. He'd never have found you quickly enough if danger threatened you." Remus's mouth said, but Hermione realized suddenly that Moony talked to her now.

"Moony?" She asked, eyes grown large. _He_ wasn't supposed to have the ability to take control except when the moon was full. She like Moony, but he seemed suddenly dangerous, angry as he was. Whoever was controlling Remus's mouth smiled grimly.

"For now, but not forever. I mean it, don't ever worry me like that again." Moony cautioned. Hermione ignored his warning completely. Even though he seemed dangerous, Hermione's natural curiosity wouldn't rest on the point of body control.

"H..how? I thought you could only come out when the moon is full." She whispered, still in shock.

"Normally, yes. For you, though, I would do anything. A simple thing like body-dominance is no trouble when you are at stake. What does he call you? Hermione? I would do anything for My Hermione. Remus can't care for you without me. I protect my pack, even if we share the same dominance level." Moony replied gruffly. Hermione was still tense, sensing emotions from him she didn't have enough experience to interpret.

"_He_ wants control again. Now that I know you are alright, My Hermione, I'll let him have it. Don't worry me like that again. I don't think he'll forgive me if I take over again. And I will if I think you're in trouble." Moony growled.

As Hermione watched, something about the eyes of the werewolf crouching opposite her changed slightly. Suddenly the feelings that radiated of the werewolf vanished and only concern and a slight bit of fear wafter off of him now. Both of them were silent now, neither knowing what to say. Remus stared at the ground, abashed and afraid. Hermione watched him unafraid of him catching her. Finally he cleared his throat and met her eyes.

"Hermione? Are you really alright? I'm sooo sorry about..._him_. I don't know what could have gotten into him, or why he was able to take over." Remus whispered, lying through his teeth. Not a chance of a sloth in the Caribbean sea that Remus was going to tell Hermione what he'd overheard from Moony. Wearily Remus lowered his tired body to the ground next to her.

"It's okay, Remus. Besides, he was really sweet. Worrying over me, I mean. What's with the whole 'My Hermione' thing, though? Why is everyone worried about me?" Hermione instantly responded. This seemed to remind Remus of something, because he took out his wand and sent a patronus towards the mansion. Once he'd finished that, he turned back to Hermione.

"Well, Ginerva went to summon you to breakfast and couldn't find you. No one else knew where you were. These are dangerous times, as you know. When someone goes missing...well, I'll skip the lecture but please remember that we care about you and don't want anything bad to happen to you." Remus replied. Blushing in humiliation, Hermione looked down at the ground. Seeing how bad she felt, Remus continued talking and tried to ease her fears that he felt angry at her.

"I was the only one to think of checking the backyard. You've a very distinctive scent, you know." Remus replied absently.

Hermione instantly felt panicked. Had her workout made her override the soaps magical properties? It didn't seem that Remus had realized anything about her secret, though. At least he said nothing about it. Now Hermione waited for him to answer her last question, but he didn't speak for a long time. Just when Hermione opened her mouth to repeat the question, Remus spoke.

"I don't know. Moony may be a part of me, but I hardly ever know his thoughts and feelings. His instincts, some of his baser urges I can sometimes feel. Mostly only the things which the curse inflicts upon us both...the anger, the fear, the hunger, and the desire to bite or maim. For some reason he's claimed you as pack...I don't know, like I said."

" What I _do_ know is that his attachment to you is really strong, and I can't predict how he'll react about anything. You're the brightest witch of your age. IF you can discover why he's so attached to you, over all the people I've ever known, please tell me." He answered, mixing truth with lies. That one through from Moony made it clear to Remus how the wolf felt about her and what it wanted, but he needed to know if Hermione had already figured it out. Hermione just shook her head, though.

"I've no idea why. It's really strange. Maybe I'll do some research." Hermione mumbled, trying to conjure forth her usual enthusiasm for studying. Worry bit at her insides. A terrible suspicion started building in the back of her mind.

* * *

Leave a review, please. I walked about a mile to get here, with my laptop. It's a pain. Let me know if this was worth it, please.

Wingsrookie


	9. w9

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 9

"When you really trust someone, you have to be okay with not understanding some things."

* * *

Remus watched her closely as she answered, but his worry wasn't soothed. The answer itself sounded like a typical Hermione answer. The words sounded like what she'd say and the tone was bright as ever when it came to learning.

But a darkness lurked behind her eyes and spoke of worry, of puzzling. The way she bit her lip after talking spoke of nervousness. Hermione knew something, and she wasn't going to tell him. He only hoped it whatever she worried over was not the truth that he knew. If anything, that thought made him more worried, though.

Surely if she thought the wolf liked her, or even that Remus himself liked her, Hermione would simply come out and say that she didn't feel that way about them. What else could be so bad that she wouldn't tell him? What was so bad that she couldn't even tell _him_, a man she trusted a million of her secrets to over the years since they met. A man who never told any of her secrets, sometimes even against his better judgment.

"Why did you come out here, anyways? How did you get so far?" Remus found himself asking. Hermione's eyes brightened.

"I love to run. I always run during the summer. It's a good way to lose the pounds I put on during the school year, and a good way to keep off the pounds Mum's cooking tries to add. I've just gotten really good at running. Built up my endurance, like." Hermione replied. Here she paused to gauge his reaction, as she usually did when she told him one of her secrets. She always told him a little bit and waited to see how he would take it before expanding. So Remus waited. A couple minutes passed before she continued this time.

"As to how far I've gotten...I left long before anyone else got up. It's not like I was going at top speed or anything. I just paced myself really well. Or so I though. By the time I reached this tree, I felt so tired! The sound of the stream was so soothing...and it looked like a good place for a small nap. I barely had the energy to sit down instead of collapsing...guess I really overestimated my strength again." She laughed .

"Again?" Remus demanded, slightly horrified to think of Hermione running around England and taking naps in strange places with no protection from whoever might wander by.

"I do that, once in awhile. My parents don't keep track of me very well during the summer. . Long as I'm home by dinner, they don't mind. Usually I'm out running in our yard or with one of the others." Hermione said, smiling somewhat sheepishly. Again Remus found a hole in her story. She seemed to be leaving a lot out today. Of course usually they only talked about the things that happened during the school year, or when she was home.

"Others? What others?" Remus asked, one eyebrow raised. Deep, deep down in his subconscious he realized that he was worried about her having beaus. The conscious part of Remus's mind, however, was extremely curious about who she spent her summer with.

"Uh-huh. One of my brothers or friends. Mostly both. Our neighborhood is fairly close-knit.. We're kinda snobbish that way. Some days I hate it, that we exclude other people, even though it's not a conscious act. But then I remember how wonderful all the people I know are, and all the memories we share. No one else could really understand, you know?" She sighed wistfully. Remus curiosity still wasn't satisfied.

"I don't think you've ever really told me about your family. What're they like? Nobody else ever speaks of them, either...now that I think about it." He mused, wondering why that was.

"Nobody ever asked. Usually so much is going on during the school year that I don't really have too much time to think about them." Hermione answered lightly, but something in her tone caught Remus's attention. She was lying. Remus was willing to bet it really hurt Hermione that no one had asked about her family before, even if they were really busy. Absently Remus wondered why Harry and Ron had never asked. He didn't have long to think about it, however, because Hermione went on to tell him a little bit about her family.

"My mum's name is Emmaline Granger and my da's name is Vance Granger. My parents travel a lot; for their work. So I mostly stay with my Aunt Caroline and Uncle Alfred Granger. I have three brothers, and they can be real terrors when they feel like it. They've always been mostly sweet to me, though. Unfortunately they have a protective streak three hundred kilometers wide...but I love them anyways." Hermione paused, as if deep in thought.

"How come they don't go to Hogwarts? Are they muggles?" He asked, and saw that the question took her by surprise.

* * *

"You know...I don't know. Technically they're my God-brothers. I haven't told them I'm a witch. I suppose none of them would tell the others if they were wizards...secrecy of the Wizarding world and all." Hermione replied, being very careful not to lie, but also not telling the whole truth.

She _hadn't_ told them she was a witch, they grew up knowing she would have to work with the Wizarding world. Just like they hadn't told her they were Mages who could change into wolves. It was something they grew up knowing. Even if they didn't all just understand these things, her brothers and other packmates would have been able to read it from her mind. They did share a pack-link, after all.

Sighing, she wondered what they were doing right now. Normally she would know instantly, but she would have to put in effort to read things through their link right now. Not only that, but Hermione was half afraid that Remus and Moony would sense it if she tried while they were together. Earlier she had been to tired to try, so now she just had to wait. Maybe she could owl them when they got back to Headquarters.

"I suppose we aught to get back, if everyone's so worried." She commented briefly, and she knew that her tone told him the subject of her family was closed for now. Wincing, she wished her tone hadn't just made her longing for her family very apparent.

She could tell Remus still had a lot of question about her family. Hoping they were just harmless questions like what her family did for a living, what her brothers names were, or what her house looked like.

Standing up and trying to distance her worries from herself, Hermione made the effort to smile cheerfully at Remus before turning to walk back towards the house. Looking at the distance back Grimmauld place, Hermione groaned. Chuckling, Remus stood as well.

"That's what happens when you run so far." Remus laughed at her. Taking his laughter into stride, Hermione slapped his arm lightly.

"You're supposed to be sympathetic and say that you're tired too, and then offer to apparate us back." She informed him flippantly. Remus grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm too tired to apparate us back. I'm afraid you'll just have to walk." He replied innocently, but his mischievous look made her suspicious. Pretending to pout, Hermione made a sneak attack at his side. Poking him mercilessly, Hermione tried to make him tell the truth.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He yelped. She just snickered.

"All's fair in war and persuasion." Hermione retorted, continuing to poke his sides. That mischievous look was still in his eyes, and he started to attack back. Tickling her, Remus made her run from him. He chased her all the way back to Grimmauld place and into the kitchen. Everyone stood up and drew their wands as a shrieking Hermione raced into the kitchen through the back door. When Remus followed behind her and kept chasing her round the table, however, they lowered their wands and someone shut the door.

"Surrender!" He ordered. Both of them had slowed down to a stumbling walk now, ready to drop to the floor. Their pride, however, made them stay standing till the other had given up.

"Never! You can torture me all you like! I'll never surrender!" Hermione cried, before attempting to race from the room. Too bad for her that Tonks got in the way. Falling, Hermione stared incredulously at the approaching floor. Everyone else except Tonks winced when Hermione hit the ground.

"Hello Mr. Floor. I have the feeling we're going to become good friends." Hermione groaned, staying where she was. Remus laughed so hard he fell over onto his bottom. Grinning again, Hermione scrambled through the door and down the hallway. They heard a door slamming, and the people who could see down the hallway like Remus noticed that it was the bathroom door.

"That's...cheating!" Remus panted. Laughter could be heard from inside the bathroom.

"All's fair in war and escape!" Hermione's muffled voice proclaimed. Blinking, Remus thought over what she'd just said.

"I thought it was 'all's fair in war and persuasion'!" Remus retorted.

"That was persuasion, so I can change the quote to fit my meaning!" Hermione retorted, and they could hear the laughter in her voice. Remus shook his head.

"All right, you win!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. The other people in the kitchen stared down at him on the floor, wondering what was going on. Remus looked up at them and shrugged helplessly, wearing an innocent smile.

"She poked me." He explained before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Now, if there aren't any more major crisis, I think I'd like to take a nap." Proclaimed Remus before grabbing a biscuit off the table and trotting from the room.

"Hey! I just made those!" Mrs. Weasely protested, although the others were to busy discussing what had just happened to pay attention and Remus had left the room.

* * *

Hey, I checked both the HP Lexicon and JKR's official website, and couldn't find the names of Hermione's original parents (as written by JKR.) So please let me know if you can find them (a reference would be helpful.) Until then, I made up names. Again.

Okay, well, that was a bit on the Moony vrs. Remus dynamics. I hope you laughed sometimes during this chapter (or at least smiled indulgently.) I know I have an odd sense of humor, because my family is constantly tell me so. If I'm lucky some of you might share it. I thought I'd throw a little fluff in this fic, since it's been almost completely serious. Let me know what you think, m'k?

Wingsrookie


	10. w10

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 10

"No one has the power to hurt you like your friends."

* * *

Predawn light filled the once-gloomy house of Sirius Black. With a book propped open against the orange juice pitcher, Hermione munched on her toast. It was extremely early, even by her standards, but she wanted some time alone. Or so she told herself.

Someone cleared their throat gently, and Hermione nearly fell off the bench. She hadn't heard anyone sit down or enter the room. Looking up, she resisted to groan. Sitting opposite of her was Remus Lupin. He was cradling a mug of tea. Obviously he didn't intend to leave soon.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Remus said cheerfully, and Hermione winced at the non-accusation.

"Of course not! I wouldn't avoid you..." Hermione's mouth said.

_**"Liar"**_ Hermione's mind accused her. Hermione ignored her mind. Of _course_ it was a lie. Remus had started watching her closely ever since that morning when he'd found her under the tree.

After two weeks of enduring the prickly feeling of all the small hairs on her body standing on end that came from knowing someone was covertly watching her, Hermione had gotten frustrated. No way would her family's secrets stay secret if someone intelligent as Lupin was constantly analyzing everything she did.

Quickly Hermione had gone into avoidance mode. It was normal for Hermione to go into avoidance mode whenever subjects came up that she couldn't answer honestly. It was a lot easier to let her Gryffindor friends forget the questions than it was to lie to them. Of course she'd gotten good at lying to them about certain things, or at least not telling them those things. That didn't mean she liked it. In fact she hated all this deception. It was necessary, however, and Hermione had been trained for it since she was born. After all only certain members of the Wizarding world's leadership were allowed to know her real heritage and purpose in the Wizarding world.

"I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't want to think I'd done anything to upset one of my closest friends." Lupin murmured, watching her over the rim of his tea cup.

Hermione felt the now familiar blush rise across her cheeks. He was so good at seeing right through her words! Obviously he knew her too well. More distance was probably in order. She really hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and she was. That didn't mean she could just up and tell him all her family's secrets, though. Standing, he walked towards the sink and put his mug in. Coming back to the table, he stood behind Hermione. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he paused for a moment.

Hermione could feel the heat of that hand through her nightgown. The blush deepened and Hermione was glad that he couldn't see. A sort of crush on him had developed ever since she'd rescued him, but she didn't want him to know. How mortifying it would be! She could just imagine it now. He would discover it when she accidentally let it slip. Or when Ginny accused Hermione of staring at their former professor, Remus would overhear it and realize what it was that Ginny was really accusing Hermione of.

Naturally Hermione herself would never actually tell Lupin herself. The very idea was laughable. Either way the result was sure to be the same. He would kindly tell her he didn't feel that way about her, that she was just to young. Already he thought of her a child, the student he'd taught and Harry's friend. How scornful would he be of her friendship then, if he learned she had a crush on him? Any actions from him would be kind and carefully thought about, but he'd mark her a hopeless child and there would be awkwardness between them forever after.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll listen." He offered in that deep, soothing, liquid voice of his. Shivering at the sound and the cold that consumed her when he removed his hand, Hermione wished she could tell him. Betraying her pack and family wasn't something she was capable of or willing to do. So instead she just stared after him longingly as he walked out the side door and into the city.

* * *

The girl was shivering in the early morning cold and Remus had to restrain himself from giving her his cloak. She'd made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him ever since Moony had taken over the body the werewolf shared. Desperately Remus tried to control the hurt this thought evoked. A lot of the only solace Remus had received after Sirius's death came in the form of Hermione Granger.

Although she didn't know it, she was also his closest friend and only true confidant. It remained hard for him to let anyone get close to him after Sirius died. Yet somehow that young woman had managed ti. After the private Order funeral, Hermione had come up to him where he hid in the library. Bearing hot chocolate and tissues, she said not a word. Instead she picked up a book from the table by the couch and sat next to him on the plump cushions.

When he'd started to cry, to sob, she spoke not a word. Never did she offer false words of comfort like "it'll be okay" or "he's in a better place." He would have hated her for those. Letting him cry, she leaned against his side and offered more tissues when he ran out. Remus hated the emotional side of himself.

James and Sirius had called it his 'feminine side' in their first year, and he'd been embarrassed about crying ever since. Hermione hadn't minded though, and she didn't make fun of him for it. Remus would have hated her for that, too. Sometimes all one could do was cry, even if he didn't like it. Too make fun of someone in that position would be an abomination.

The oddest thing about his friendship with Hermione, though, was that Moony liked her too. That much Remus had been able to sense from the day he'd met her. At first Remus hadn't recognizing the feeling because Moony had only liked three other people before, and Remus was feeling overprotective of all the pups in his care. Moony seemed to recognize at the time that it was their duty to protect all the little pups that Remus taught and also took a very protective stance over them. A little extra affection over one pup was understandably lost in the maelstrom of worry and other things happening that year.

As Sirius, Dumbledore, and Hagrid were the only other people Moony had liked, Hermione was quite a bit different from the others. For one thing, she was muggleborn. For another she was female. Very very rarely did Moony even notice females. He felt they were all inferior to males in Remus's world and so beneath his notice as doubly inferior creatures: both Human and female.

Remus felt a twinge of guilt again at the thought that Moony didn't like James or Peter. Both of them had been prey as far as Moony was concerned. Of course Remus couldn't help how Moony felt, but it had still stung the other two marauders when they found out.

Drawing his thoughts back to Hermione, Remus thought about the past couple weeks. Concerned about what Hermione was keeping secret, Remus had watched her. Every day he'd caught himself noticing new, weird things about her. Things he probably shouldn't be noticing and that had very little to do with whatever secrets she kept hidden. Like the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder in annoyance when it fell onto a page she was reading. Or the fact that he knew she always had orange juice for breakfast. The way she worried her bottom lip when she was nervous nearly drove him nuts, and the fact that she sometimes watched people and filed the information away in her mind when she wasn't busy or people assumed she was reading.

Before he'd realized it, Remus had become fascinated by Hermione Granger. No longer did he watch her just out of concern, although he still did plenty of that. Now he watched her for the sheer joy of watching her. Just as he watched her now, while he fastened his cloak around his shoulders. She was worrying her lip with her teeth again.

Turning to go, he couldn't resist one last look at her before heading out onto the London streets to begin his day.

* * *

Eyo. Hopefully by now all of you have realized that I don't just go day-by-day. I don't want to end up recounting every single thing they do from the way Remus and Hermione bumped into each other when they went to get their toothbrushes out of the bathroom in the morning to watching Hermione throw herself into broom closets to avoid Remus, to eating cereal or bangers and mash, to a list of books they read each day, to ...well, you get the idea. The big stuff is being covered, trust me. Also, it seems to me like I'm using the word 'though' to often...does you all feel that way? Tell me Yae or Nae, please! I think I just misspelled those...erm...yeah.

Anyways, we're going to skip a short time period now in which Hermione and Remus have almost no interaction because Hermione is still avoiding Remus, even though she feels bad about it and Remus is being careful to give her the space she wants. It is a very boring time for both of them when they do nothing except pretend to be very busy. Harry is staying at the burrow with Ron and Ginny, and almost everyone else is busy with their lives or Order business. Like I said, very boring. Amusing as it would be to watch Hermione throw herself into closets and Remus bolting his breakfast in order to be gone by the time Hermione was up, I really want to get to the next chapter. I may add those things in later if I feel this chapter is too short when I go back over it (again).

Laters:

Wingsrookie


	11. w11

Okay, here's the next chapter, **dedicated to _hermioneFanFicLuvr_**, who actually reviewed! I'm serious about the reviewing, people. I don't post this just cuz I need to post. I have friends who read them too. I post this story because I think people might enjoy it. If nobody seems to be enjoying it, there's no reason to post. So leave a review if you want this story to continue! Because otherwise, it won't! Okay, snarkiness done (from me, anyways.)

disclaimer: see my main page

* * *

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

Ch. 11

"It is not the consciousness of Men that determines their existence, but on the contrary, their social existence determines their consciousness."

* * *

Birds chattered outside Grimmauld place and little kids played on the street outside. Groaning, Hermione Granger rolled out of her bed and hit the floor. Grunting slightly, she greeted the floor.

"I knew we were destined to become good friends, Mr. Floor." She announced to no one before climbing to her feet. Now standing, she stumbled across the room to her calender. Looking at it, she realized that night the full moon rained again. Steeling herself, Hermione began her preparations to resist the urge to go to Moony's side. Another episode like last time was unacceptable. Especially if it brought her to Remus's attention again. After their talk in the kitchen almost half a month ago, Remus left her alone. Raising Remus's suspicions again was asking for trouble.

Locking her bedroom door, Hermione was glad she had her own room this year. It hardly mattered, since the Weaselys were staying at the burrow, but even so it was nice. Shuddering, Hermione wondered how she would've explained herself to her friends when they found out about her secret. Not very well, if she'd been able to manage it at all.

Slipping into her running outfit, Hermione got ready to leave for the day. Tonight she would have to handle from her room, but she had no intention of torturing herself all day. The compulsion to go to Moony was stronger this moon-phase. Even now it was ordering her to ease the burdens of this day for him. Ignoring the compulsions, Hermione started to throw her hair up into a ponytail. Today's run carried none of the allure that other runs held. Any other day, Hermione enjoyed running. Today, however, the run was merely a stress reliever that would probably only partially work.

Footsteps in the hallway made Hermione pause. The brush was partway through her hair, but Hermione didn't care. _His_ footsteps paused outside her door. They were distinctive from everyone else's footsteps, thanks to her sharp hearing, but even if she didn't have sharp hearing Hermione would know they were his by virtue of the fact that only Hermione and Remus stayed in Grimmauld Place right now.

When the footsteps continued on, Hermione released her breath in a great woosh of air. Only then did she realize she'd been holding it. Finishing her hair, she slipped into her running shoes and waited a few moments before heading out the front door. She didn't want to run into him on her way out. If she did, the compulsions would probably win and she wouldn't be able to leave his side the entire day.

Entering the small traffic walking past Grimmauld without notice, Hermione walked with them until she came to central London. Waving down a taxi, Hermione quickly hopped into the yellow car. The cab driver looked at her outfit and smiled at her. One of the woman's teeth were gold and a strangely predatory look was in the woman's eyes. Shivering, Hermione couldn't help but feel that maybe she shouldn't go to such great lengths to get away from the mansion. It was too late now, though. Smiling back bravely, Hermione gave the woman an address on the outskirts of the other side of the city.

When the cab pulled to a stop on the side of the road, Hermione handed the woman the right amount of muggle money and hopped out. Quickly running around a corner in the road, Hermione stopped and peaked back the way she'd come. The cabbie sat staring at the sign-post for a few moments and then drove off. Releasing her breath, Hermione turned around and started to run out into the country.

Despite herself, Hermione started to feel better as she ran. It wasn't a bad day, with the sun shining down on her with a fierceness that marked summer. A gentle wind wiped away her sweat, and she could hear animals talking all around her. The other animals seemed to sense what she was and that she wasn't dangerous to them, for none of them quited as went past.

At the thought of noise, Hermione stopped running and sat down to take off her running shoes. Standing up again, Hermione allowed the sun to beat down upon her still form for a few moments as she tied her shoes to a loop on the loose belt she wore. Standing up again, Hermione allowed herself to run at top speed.

Flying over the ground soundlessly, she managed to forget everything for a time. When her mind started to remind her of the troubles left behind, Hermione pushed her body harder. Many miles went by, but she didn't care. It was never far enough. Harder still she pushed, feeling her body complaining and pushing through it.

Finding her second wind, Hermione felt like she could continue running forever. More time passed and the sun moved into a position that made it shine directly into her eyes.

"_Must be about one o'clock."_ Hermione thought, but didn't stop. So what if she hadn't eaten yet? This felt too good to stop, and she was afraid of what would happen if she did. Her body wanted to stop now, and it complained in every movement she made, in every line of her body.

She pushed harder and for a time it seemed like she would prevail against her body. Then the ground rose up to meet her as she collapsed in a heap. Crying, Hermione curled into a ball. She was too exhausted to move out of the wheat-field she was in, so she stayed there, crying for all to hear.

Then her brothers were there, surrounding her. Not a word passed their lips, but they all curled around her in a mass of living, breathing comfort. Rowan held her from behind, Helios cradled her head in his lap, and Salazar pressed his back against her front. Silently they lent her all the support she needed. She still cried for a long time, but she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Thoughts and reassurances that none but her pack could give her flowed between the four people. These four had been sharing everything since they were born and so such things were second nature to them. Finally her crying stopped and she began to feel a sort of peace. It wasn't until after she'd stopped crying that the rest of the pack came. They knew that to surround her in people was to make everything worse. A few packmates was best, and the three brothers were usually the best at it.

Now everyone came and sat in rings around the small pile of Siblings. The rings where in order or rank like normal for pack meetings, but they were so close together today as to be almost one ring. Slowly the four young adults sat up. Hermione looked at her pack in embarrassment, but none of them thought she was weak.

To be separated from the pack so long... for so often...their Alpha was bound to break down sooner or later. The fact that she was seventeen and this was her first breakdown since she'd been forced to leave them at age eleven, was impressive in and of itself. Hermione felt all this, and knew what they thought as they thought it. She smiled at them tearfully, thanking them without words for deeds done without action.

Slowly the rings parted and Hermione's parents strode through. Respectfully her brothers nodded at the elderly Alpha's, and Hermione jumped up to embrace her mother and father. Her mother gently stroked the top of her daughter's head and her father squeezed her shoulder briefly. Then the three released each other. Helios, Salazar, and Rowan came again to Hermione's side. Quickly the youth joined the first circle as Her parents sat back to back in the middle of the circle so that they could see everyone. Everyone else made themselves comfortable, stretching out in anticipation of knowledge being imparted to them by their Shamans.

"Once, long ago, our people roamed all over the hills. We had no packs then, except for the ones that formed once or twice a month to ensure that the Pups met others of their kind and new how to interact politely with wolfkin. Soon our ancestors began to grow lonely of their time apart. They began to grow attached to the groups they met in once or twice a month." Began her mother.

"They had always chosen the full moon as the night they would meet, for it was easy to recognize for our people because of the wild magic it evokes. It calls to the blood of all animal kin, some more strongly than others. You must actually be born animal kin for it to effect you, however. Just because you can change into an animal like a shape shifter, animagus, or morphmagus, doesn't make you animal kin, after all." Her father continued. A question thrummed through the minds of the rest of the pack. Sensing what they wanted, Hermione's father paused and Hermione's mother answered.

"Werewolves are not born the first time as wolfkin or animalkin, but when they are bitten, a part of them dies because of the poisonous venom of the werewolf that bit them. A new part is made and the two are merged together in a second birth. And so they are born wolfkin and animalkin." The elderly wolf woman sighed sadly. The rest of the pack felt mournful too. It was sad that werewolves fought themselves constantly, neither half able to get along with the other or able to concede control to their other half. Never were a werewolf able to become unified in itself.

"Because our ancestors met on the full moon in packs, they began to look forward to that moon phase. Eventually an instinct developed which we have today. This instinct draws all of us to seek out a packmate or pack during the full moon. Usually it is the closest one or ones. It is vary rarely an unknown wolf, however. The instinct of caution usually overrides the instinct to meet with another wolf. Only when a wolfkin is extremely lonely and desperate for company does that wolfkin accept a strange wolf during the full moon or any other time." Vance Granger finished, and the shamans waited for any questions. Unsurprisingly it was Hermione who had questions.

"Is that why I've been feeling the way I do?" She demanded cautiously. Her mother nodded.

"Yes, my darling. The longer you are away from your true pack, the stronger the compulsion gets to join a pack. That's why a wolfkin who's very lonely and desperate for company will accept almost any strange wolf." the woman replied gently. Hermione shuddered.

"I'm afraid it will only get worse, love. You've already formed an attachment to the wolf." Her father said knowingly. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she looked inward to see if what he said was true. She sighed when she found that her father was right. She was forever attached to Remus Lupin and Moony, whether she liked it or not.

She bit her lip and looked up at her parents helplessly. Once again her brothers hugged her, one on either side of her and one from behind. She resisted the urge to cry, even though she really wanted to.

"Whatever happens, Mya, we'll still be here for you. We're pack, no matter what." Rowan said calmly, laying his head on her shoulder. The rest of the pack's feelings confirmed this, and Hermione started to cry softly.

So much trust was almost overwhelming. She had always known that they trusted her a ton, to allow her to be the bridge between the Wizarding world and Mage world. To say that they would stick with her even if they were hunted to extinction, and wouldn't turn on her even at the last, that was too much for her. It was almost impossible to understand us loyalty and unconditional love.

She clung tightly to her brother and sent her feeling of love and awe to the entire pack and her parents. She wouldn't let them down, she vowed. Even if she had to sneak away to her family every full moon and deny herself of his presence forever. If she had to give up her place in the Wizarding world, she wouldn't let her family be hunted to extinction.

It may have seemed extreme to others how the wolfkin in this pack felt that they would be hunted to extinction if people knew who they were, but many centuries of experience dealing with humans had taught them to be wary. For people who used magic and could sometimes change into animals themselves, Witches and Wizards were surprisingly biased against wolfkin and animalkin.

At one point all animalkin were hunted fervently by Witches and Wizards. For people who were once burned at the stake, they prosecuted others heavily. Many animalkin were hunted almost to extinction and a few of the kin actually became extinct. Never more would turtle-kin, snail-kin, flamingo-kin, or basalisk-kin roam the earth. There were others whose light had been forever extinguished, but many of them had become as legends even to other kin. The remaining animalkin had withdrawn completely from the Wizarding world and worked on developing their own brands of magic. So Mages and their world had been born.

Now they held a tentative alliance with the Human Wizarding world, but they were still extremely cautious and likely to react defensively at the tiniest hint of danger. That was why the diplomat between the Mage and Wizarding world was so important. The Wizarding leaders protected the Kin who had been selected to hold this position. Many times had the leaders of the Wizarding world moved at frantic paces to stop the Kin from distancing themselves again.

Kin magic was extremely powerful, and unlike Wizarding magic it was highly focused. Most animal kin couldn't even use wands because their magic was so powerful that it exploded the wands. Only those with the greatest control could leak small bits of power that would work with a wand. Most of the diplomats were such highly-controlled people. The ones who weren't got fake wands.

Hermione was of the highly powerful, highly controlled variety. Control was something she was going to be practicing to great lengths in new aspects of her life now. She only hoped she could excel in an area she'd never tried before. Animal-kin had always been the one thing she didn't need to worry about before. Werewolves, though, were considered part of the Wizarding world and therefore highly dangerous.

Hermione was going to be walking a tightrope for a long time if she planned on sticking out the war with Voldemort. When it was over, Hermione resolved to take a vacation in Russia with her pack. There were lots of packs up that way that would welcome the leader of the wolfkin and her home-pack.

That vacation may be the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that she had to look forward to. Everything else was just something to hope didn't happen.

* * *

That last bit was a little depressing...but it had to be done. Hopefully now you understand Hermione's P.O.V. concerning the whole 'liking Remus/Moony' thing.

Not particularly hopping this chapter, I know, but it explains Hermione and her family a bit better to you, along with why she can't trust another wolf not to tell on her.

Still not kidding about the reviews. You want more? I want reviews. Let's make a trade.

Laters:

Wingsrookie


	12. w12

Well! People actually replied! I've gone into shock! Thank you all for reviewing! Made my day! This chapter is dedicated to my mum, who didn't bother me for an entire day, even though the dishes had piled up in the sink, my laundry was all dirty, my room looked like a war zone, and my turtles water needed to be changed. Thanks for letting me get this chapter written first. Luvs! And, of course, to all the people who reviewed and made me happy enough to post this chapter. I'm not going to tell you 'luvs' because 1: I don't know any of you personally and 2: that would be wierd. Instead, think of this as my way of saying : thanks.

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 12

"To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human."

* * *

The time until moonrise passed slowly, but when it came Hermione found herself pressed against her bedroom door, holding onto the frame desperately to keep her hands from opening it. Pain radiated from where Remus was, and it seemed to Hermione that his pain had taken on an almost tangible form. The horror of the transformation of a werewolf surrounded her.

If she'd thought the time _before_ moonrise was bad, this was much worse. There seemed to be no end to his torment, and every second of it seemed etched onto her soul for eternity. Finally his screams to howls and then stopped. Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for the compulsions.

It wasn't a long wait. Every single fiber of her that was canine instinct told her to run to her pack, to her packmate. Her parents may have told Hermione about this feeling, but Hermione's was sure they'd never felt like this. Surely no parent would allow their child to feel this, given a choice.

After the meeting, Hermione's parents sent the girl back to Grimmauld place. They thought it would seem suspicious if Hermione was absent from Grimmauld place all day and throughout the night, should anyone drop by or ask Remus about her.

They hadn't allowed Helios, Salazar, or Rowan to go with her either. Even though the boys had promised to be on their best behavior and stay in Hermione's bedroom, the shamans hadn't allowed it. Briefly Hermione wondered if it was truly wise to make the old Alpha's the shamans of the tribe once their heir was old enough to take over.

These thoughts were scattered from her brain when long howls began to call her, begging for her presence. Moony wanted her, needed her presence to keep him calm. Obviously his senses weren't as keen as hers. Pacing behind the attic door, he waited for her but seemed to have no knowledge that she was so close by.

Calling her hopelessly now, Moony had started to throw himself against something...probably the door to his cage. It was clear he did not expect an answer. Heartache filled his mournful call, and she knew he thought her a deserter. Knowing the past of both the wolf and the man, Hermione worried that this desertion might turn into a last loss that would brake them.

Right then Hermione made a promise to herself. She would get Sirius back for them. If she had to research for the rest of her life and into the next, she _would _reunite the three friends. At the moment, though, _she _was all Remus and Moony had.

Without conscious thought, Hermione was flying through her door and up the staircase to him, to Moony. Her packmate.

* * *

Moony awoke once more to the painful time of the moon-life. Looking around at his surroundings, Moony worried over what he could do to make his current den better. A big nest of sorts was on the bed. It was made from blankets. Now he rearranged the sheets with his clumsy paw-hands and teeth, making it big enough for two.

Every time he awakened, Moony renewed his scent marks. This was important because he only got one moon every cycle to warn others off of his territory. Quickly now he renewed them again, and sat back on his haunches. Growling in frustration, he regarded his den-prison once more. He'd like to have a rabbit or three for when his packmate came. A good hunter was a good mate. How was he suppose to show her what a good hunter he was while confined to this dismal place?

Grumbling, Moony turned and settled down behind the door to wait for his Mist. Shifting slightly as time went on, Moony kept waiting and waiting. Eventually he had to admit it to himself. She wasn't coming. Mournfully he howled, calling to her. Trying to call her back to him.

Finally he could stand it no longer. If his Mist wouldn't come to him, he would go to her. Backing up, Moony raced against the oaken thing preventing his reunion with his packmate. Again and again he bashed against the unmoving object. Never did it relent. Bright flashes of light surrounded Moony's vision, but he ignored that. High pitched ringing sounds filled his ears, but Moony ignored these too. His body ached, but he couldn't stop! He wouldn't stop!

Light footsteps padded up the stairs in front of his barrier, but he thought this came from too much wishing and bashing against hard oak things. No one ever came back once they left him. Howling louder, he hit the menacing wood again. When he backed up for what his body told him was the last try, the thing opened and his angel stepped inside. She shut the door behind her, as she had before. This time he didn't care, though. All that mattered to him was her presence there.

Standing shakily on his feet, he stared at her. Fear jolted through him when he noticed tears had recently slid down the soft cheeks of her two-legged form. It seemed like she was unable to move from where she stood by the door. Equally unable to move, Moony found he couldn't quite believe it. She'd come back to him!

But something was wrong with her. No happiness radiated off her. Only sadness and a sense of depression. As he watched, she slid down the wall behind her and sank to the floor. She didn't even bother to change to her other form. A muffled sob escaped from the face buried in her hands.

Instantly Moony's spell was broken and he raced to her side. Rubbing his head against her, licking her cheek, he did everything he could think of to calm her. Eventually her sniffles subsided and she pressed her face into the fur of his shoulder. Moony didn't know why, but he didn't feel the usual madness of his curse tonight. Time did not allow for him to ponder on this now, but he was glad he could comfort His Hermione without worrying about injuring her.

"I'm so sorry." she murmured over and over again into the ruff of his neck while clinging to him with her arms and hands. Awkwardly Moony used one of his long, lean arms to encircle His Hermione, and rubbed his chin across the top of her head in a soothing way. A long time passed this way. Slowly the sobs turned into sniffles and then both ceased altogether. Moony looked down upon his little two-legger to find she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Even asleep she looked exhausted, as thought she experienced the same trials he had. His arms tightened around her as he wondered if someone had tried to keep her from him. A low growl escaped him and he scanned his cage suspiciously. When nothing happened, Moony relaxed again. Looking at her again, he smiled his doggy grin. Maybe she hadn't come right away, but she'd still come back to him. The thought still amazed him. He nuzzled his head between the head and chest of her sleeping form. Listening to her slow, even breaths made Moony feel sleepy and content. With a long sigh, he drifted off into sleep.

Moony would wake soon, since he always had lots of energy during his reign, and he only got one night with her every moon-cycle. Only one night a moon-cycle to woo her, and his two-legger half was too much in denial to be of any help. Gently he eased them both to the floor, tucking himself between her and the floor so that she was stretched out against him. As he'd known he would, he awakened a short time after going to sleep.

Settling himself to watch her sleep for a time, Moony thought about her. Even as a two-legger she was beautiful and alluring. The little noises she made in her sleep fascinated him. What did she dream of? Settling his chin on her shoulder, he gently breathed out. His Hermione snuggled closer to him unconsciously, and Moony felt elated. Then he noticed how chilly it was in the room, and he wished he'd carried her to his nest. At least there blankets were close at hand.

Patience usually came easily to Moony. He was quickly learning that when it came to His little packmate, patience was not in his vocabulary. No longer could he stand watching her silently! Licking her cheek, he woke her. Her eyes opened slowly, in a dreamy fashion and she didn't seem to realize where she was. Licking her cheek again, he finished bringing her to earth. Blinking rapidly, His Hermione changed to become His Mist.

Settling his head around her neck and an arm around her side, Moony anchored his female to his side. Now he needed to know what upset his female. She protested his embrace. Squirming like a pup, she tried to escape his hold on her. Being a wolf, Mist didn't take kindly to being trapped anymore that Moony did. Smiling, he wrestled with her. Concern made the wrestling short-lived, however. The matter was solved quite easily when Moony pinned her down by sitting on her.

_"Now, tell me what's wrong."_ Moony thought to her. Mist stared up at him. Eyes open very wide, Mist stared at him over her shoulder.

"_I...I..I tried not to come."_ She whimpered, head low and tail curled tightly against her legs. Moony backed away from her, feeling betrayed. Even though she was no longer pinned, Mist made no effort to move from where she lay in humiliation.

_"Why?"_ He asked, hurting greatly.

_"Because it's dangerous for my pack. I owe them my loyalty."_ She replied, and Moony felt confused. He cocked his head to the side, but didn't move closer to her.

"_How is it dangerous?"_ He demanded, hoping that she wasn't afraid of him.

_"Because, if anything unusual happens between us, your two-legger half will surely find out what I am. From there my pack will be exposed. To protect my pack, I can't let that happen. But...I want to be here with you. I don't want you to be alone. I'm a bad packmate either way."_ She explained sadly. Warmth surged through Moony's body. Fear of him did not drive her away! Exactly the opposite! She _wanted_ to be with him!

_"I won't tell him!" _Promised Moony.

"_I know, but he's smart. He'll figure it out."_ She argued.

_"Perhaps. Will you come back to me next moon?"_ He growled in frustration.

"_Yes. It's clear that I can't stay away. For as long as I can, I'll come back."_ Mist informed him. Moony's heart just about burst from him at her announcement. She couldn't stay away from him!

* * *

Yay! I think the scenes with Moony are my favorite. What about you? Which bit of the story did you like best and which did you like least so far? Remember, no reviews, no updates!

Also, this chapter was in reply to a review by Gibby 101, thanks for your review! I'd have sent you a reply, but there wasn't a link. . anyways, this bit of the plot was for the suggestion from Gibby 101. Also, something you said confused me. Who reminded you of mara wilson?

Well, g2g. It's going to get dark soon here...and I still have to ride my bike home before then...I hate cars! (when I'm not riding or driving it...). Yay me! I got my drivers license! Except I don't have a car...oi! Okay, enough rambling.

Laters!

Wingsrookie


	13. w 13

A/N: Thanks hermioneFanFicLuvr, for pointing out to me the hole in my plot. I thought I'd already said this bit, but since it was obviously confusing, here's this chapter to explain a bit.

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

"Most of us think ourselves as standing wearily and helplessly at the center of a circle bristling with tasks, burdens, problems, annoyance, and responsibilities which are rushing in upon us. At every moment we have a dozen different things to do, a dozen problems to solve, a dozen strains to endure. We see ourselves as overdriven, overburdened, overtired."

* * *

An explosion rocked the Burrow, smoke filling the air. Pygmy Puffs scrambled in every direction, escaping from windows and doors, and every other crack or cranny they could find. Mrs. Weasely burst into the living room, having run from the kitchen.

"FRED, GEORGE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT..!" Mrs. Weasely started to yell, only to find that neither Fred nor George was present. In fact, now that she thought about it, both twins were at their shop working. A very sooty Harry, whose face was now almost indistinguishable from his hair, and a charcoal gray Ron stared back at her guiltily from where they sat on the floor. Behind the couch a tuft of red hair hid, and Mrs. Weasely could hear the sounds of her daughter coughing.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasely...my exploding snap got the better of me, I'm afraid. I think Fred and George might have tampered with this pack, though..." Harry offered, looking a bit helpless. Mrs. Weasely sighed, shaking her head. She knew those two were involved somehow.

"That's alright, Harry dear. You'd best clean up, though. Shaklebolt is supposed to be coming over later to discuss some things for the Order, and you never know when Dumbledore might drop by these days." Mrs. Weasely sighed. The boys gave her puzzled glances.

"Uh...mum? How come Order people are coming over here to talk about the...you know...? I thought that's what Head Quarters were for." Ron asked, trading looks with Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore's got Hermione working on some project he doesn't want disturbed, apparently. That's why Hermione's staying over there with just Lupin. Well, that and she can keep an eye on him better if everyone's not running amok over there. That's why she hasn't been to visit, dears. Lots to be done, I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasely sighed.

"Why's Hermione doing stuff for the Order when Harry and Ron aren't?" Ginny asked, popping up from behind the couch, now that she was sure it was safe to surface. Mrs. Weasely looked surprised.

"Well, of course because she...actually, I don't know. You'd have to ask Dumbledore I'm afraid. Now, get cleaned up. The lot of you look like those licorice snaps Dumbledore's so fond of." Mrs. Weasely responded. Just as the boys stood, a knock came on the door. Completely ignoring the mess they'd created, and how dirty they were, Harry and Ron raced to answer the door. Ginny followed quickly on their heels, throwing her mother an amused look as she went. Grabbing the door handle, Ron threw the door open and gave Harry a triumphant look. Then, facing the door once more, his jaw dropped to the floor. There in the doorway stood not only Shaklebolt; but also Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, the twins, Bill, and Fleur. In fact the porch was rather crowded.

The boys stood staring at the people before them, wondering what was happening that so many Order members had descended upon the Burrow. As they watched, Hagrid and McGonagall joined the party on the porch. Slowly more Order members showed up, and eventually even Lupin stood there. It wasn't until Ginny caught up to the boys and asked them why they were standing in the doorway that they regained their senses. Quickly they stepped aside and let the guests in. 2

The people filed into the living room, and took their turn at staring in amazement. Someone gave a long, low whistle of amazement. Trying to stifle their laughter, Ron and Harry quickly vanished the smoke and charcoal left all over the room.

"Wha' appened 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Exploding Snap gone wrong." Harry explained briefly as everyone settled themselves around the newly cleaned room. Ron and Harry traded glances again as the other talked. Clearing his throat, Harry waited until the others were silent and he had their attention before speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir...why is the Order meeting here? And why can't we visit Hermione? We haven't seen her all summer, sir. She hasn't even sent us letters! Hermione _always_ writes us letters!" Harry demanded respectfully. Dumbledore regarded Harry over the tops of his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm afraid the work Miss Granger is doing for the Order is top-secret. It is something that only someone of Miss Granger's background and intelligence can do for us, I'm afraid. Don't worry, Harry. You'll get your chance soon enough." Dumbledore replied at length.

"But why now? And why can't she take a break once in awhile? I mean, we haven't seen her _all summer_!" Ron complained. Moody growled something under his breath that made Tonks, who was sitting next to him on a little red settee, blush a shade of scarlet so bright it would have been impossible for anyone who was not a morphmagus.

"Because it is a pressing matter that I, myself, am unable to solve. We're hoping that Miss Granger's fresh pair of eyes will be able to grant us an insight heretofore unavailable." Dumbledore informed them gravely. Ron's mouth snapped shut, making a sound rather like someone tapping their fingernails on a desk. He still looked rebellious, though.

"Could we see her for just a day, Professor Dumbledore? You wouldn't want to overwork Hermione. You know how she is, Professor. Once she gets started on something, she doesn't stop even if she needs to." Ginny implored. Dumbledore looked about to refuse, when Lupin interrupted.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. She very nearly threw me out of Grimmauld Place this morning for _breathing too loudly_. Much as I hate to admit it, Ginerva may be right. Miss Granger could do with a break." Lupin admitted ruefully. Looking like he didn't think it a wise idea, Dumbledore finally agreed, on the condition that it would take place _only_ at the Burrow, with complete supervision by Mrs. Weasely. After all, mad Deatheaters could be anywhere.

Then the three children were unceremoniously kicked out of the house so that the Order could have their meeting. When the children were gone and the room impervius-ed, the adults picked up their conversation once more.

"You say Miss Granger kicked you out of Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked calmly or Remus Lupin. Lupin hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. Apparently Tonks, Bill, Fleur, and I were making too much noise. I think the research is not going well. The other day when I walked into the library, she was about ready to cry, I reckon. What _do_ you have her doing?" Lupin asked. Dumbledore sighed and gave Remus and inscrutable look.

"I'm afraid I shall have to give you the same answer as Mr. Potter's. It is top-secret, and I cannot divulge the answers. Suffice it to say, it is partially for Harry and partially for the Order. I just don't have the time, or resources, to do the research myself. Miss Granger has some...unique contacts that make her ideally suited for the job. I'm afraid I also feel Miss Granger is more...ready...to help the Order. During her third year, Miss Granger used a time-turner every day and basically aged three years instead of one that year. Not only that, but she was already more mature than the other children. She 3 seems to be an old soul, and it shows in her maturity and thinking." the wizened wizard said. The other occupants of the room tried to look understanding, but Remus just gave the headmaster a look that said he didn't believe that answer. To Remus, the answer seemed to pat, and it seemed like the man was giving answers when really all he'd done was avoid the issue.

"Except for that bit about the contacts..."Remus's eyes narrowed at the thought. What sort of "contacts" could Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch, possibly have that could be important to the Order of the Phoenix? Even if she _was _17 years old. That was something Remus was going to have to find out. Something funny was going on here, and if Dumbledore wasn't going to say it, then Remus and Moony would just have to find out on their own. Moony growled in agreeance. Of course, Moony was up for anything that had to do with His Hermione.

* * *

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!" Screamed Hermione, throwing her head back and letting loose the banshee's cry of frustration. Picking up the book and shaking it in front of her, she contemplated defenstrating the thing. This research was turning out to be almost more trouble than it was worth! Standing, she chucked the book away from her and onto a small coffee table that already had mounds of books on it. The book she'd thrown hit one of the piles, which collapsed and scattered all over the place and knocked over two more stacks of books.

"WHY DOES THIS _STUPID _LIBRARY NOT HAVE A _SINGLE HELPFUL BOOK_?!" Hermione demanded, looking up towards the ceiling and shaking her fists in the air. An amused chuckle came from behind her, and Hermione spun around quickly. Her body was tensed into a half-crouched position and her eyes wary as they scanned her opponent. Her hair had long ago burst free from its confinement in her elastic and it swirled wildly around her face and head. Her hands were bent into a clawing position, and she was half-way up on her toes.

"Sorry to startle you, Mya. One the cousins sent this, when we made those inquiries for you. It might be worth taking a look at. Unlike these..._Wizarding_ books." the person said, obviously contemptuous of anything Wizarding. Hermione relaxed almost immediately when she saw it was her brother Rowan. Letting out the breath she'd held, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Rowan!" She cried, not able to express her happiness at his presence any better. He knew, though. He could feel it through their pack-bond. He chuckled again and returned her hug. Patting her on the back, he let go. Quickly Hermione caught his hand and drew him over to the couch. Draping herself over the couch and her brother, she held out her hands imperiously.

"What'd you bring me?" She demanded, sounding rather like a spoiled child. He grinned and handed her the book. Looking over the cover, she saw the words '_En Media Res'_. Wrinkling up her forehead, Hermione tried to translate it with what little knowledge she had of Latin.

"In the middle? Isn't that when someone starts a thought in the middle of a sentence, or when someone starts a story after the beginning?" Hermione asked, confused. Rowan nodded and let her continue to scan the book. It was obviously old. When Hermione sniffed it experimentally, she was somewhat surprised to see that it was older than anything she'd encountered in the Wizarding world before. It must have come from one of the older packs. Or perhaps Rowan had found it in their packs' personal library. One could never be sure exactly where books came from, when Rowan was involved. Books seemed to gravitate to him like anything that stood in the path of a black hole. 4

He said it'd come from one of their cousins, but that could have been a cover in case someone else was in Grimmauld Place and happened to overhear the conversation. Then again, maybe one of their cousins _had_ sent the book. Both possibilities were equally probable. She wouldn't ask, though. At least this way when someone asked where she'd gotten her information, she could simply say it was from a distant cousin.

Sparkling silver vines covered the outside, and the book was hardbound. The cover was black, and ancient symbols of the Esa's covered it. The symbols themselves had no direct meaning as a human might take it. Instead they worked like miniature representations of spells. Some for hiding the book from the eyes of anyone with out Esa blood, some for letting the book contain more information than its size should allow, and some for making the information the reader needed most appear within pages.

Cracking open the cover, Hermione was glad to see it was a well-treated book. Despite its obvious age, it appeared almost brand-new. Across the pages the language of her pack ran, telling a tale that Hermione had never heard before. Smiling up at Rowan, Hermione leaned against one of the armrests and began to read. Rowan produced a book from a hidden pocket in his jacket, and both passed the next couple hours in peaceful contemplation and reading.

"Aha!" Hermione cried suddenly, jumping to her feet. Rowan winced as her feet crashed down off his lap, bruising his knee on the way. Paying no attention to the look Rowan was giving her, she danced around the room. Waving the book about in the air, Hermione chanted 'yes!' over and over again.

"Not that I'm not happy for you...but...what is it?" He asked. She turned around, grabbed his hand, and drew him up to dance around the room with her.

"I've found some of what I've been looking for! The key to unlocking..._it_!" She cried before releasing his hands and continued to jump up and down on her own.

"Are you sure? _We_ had the secret to that all along?! I don't remember hearing, or reading, anything about it before..." Rowan demanded, racking his mind to try and find any mention of it in their libraries at home. Hermione just grinned at him. Rolling his eyes at the exuberant girl, he decided she had been cooped up in Grimmauld place too long.

"Running doesn't seem to be doing enough to release your energy, Mya. You should come home soon." Rowan murmured. Pouting, Hermione stopped her excited celebration.

"Can't. Still got lots to find out." She claimed. Rowan snorted, but didn't push the issue. That's just how his sister was.

"Alright, but remember we're always here for you if you need us. I've got to get back before someone finds me here, but I'll keep an eye out for anything else..._useful_ at home." He told her before giving her a brief hug. Then he was gone, with no sign of his ever being there. Hermione was positively green with envy. There was something she didn't know how to do.

* * *

Hey all! Hope that explained a bit for you. Plot development..oi. Anyways, I hope that wasn't too boring.

Wingsrookie


	14. w14

**Wild Child**

A wolfish story

* * *

Ch. 14

"I'm still learning things I ought to know."

* * *

Scintillating scents of bacon, eggs, and ham wafted through an open bedroom door. Sitting up abruptly in bed, Remus appreciated the aroma. Moony also appreciated it. Though there remained two weeks until the full moon, the craving for meat started gnawing at him since last Monday. Bolting from his bed, Remus didn't even bother to change or brush his hair back. He raced through his door and onto the landing atop the stairways. Ignoring all the warning signs his wolfish nature was sending, he pounded down the stairs towards the source of the smell.

Arriving in the kitchen in all haste, he almost tripped over the threshold rug in his haste. Hermione was at the stove, flipping bacon and scrambling eggs the muggle way. Simultaneously. Without looking at him, she seemed to have sensed his presence.

"Plates are in the cupboard." She said simply. He blinked once or twice, startled that she had known he was there. Then he stood and started to set the table for two people. Hermione brought the food over to the table, along with a pitcher of orange juice. The strong smell of the food was so distracting that Remus didn't even think to charm the food to float to the table for her. Consequently, it took several trips to bring the food out. When the food was on the table, Hermione ignored him and dug in. While she started serving herself bacon, Remus added a big portion of eggs to his plate. Even after he'd added lots of egg, bacon, and ham to his plate, however, there was enough left over to feed at least the entire Weasely family. Including the fact that the Weasely males seemed to have hollow legs and bottomless stomachs.

After Remus had wolfed down most of what was on his plate (no pun intended!), he sat back and regarded Hermione seriously. If he hadn't been attracted to her before...he would marry her just for her cooking, he decided. It had been _that good_. Still ignoring him, Hermione finished off her plate and took it to the sink.

"Are we expecting company? I think you could feed all of China with this food." Remus teased gently. Throwing him an irritated look over her shoulder, Hermione brought more plates, utinsils, and glasses to the table. Once the load rested on the table, Hermione gestured towards the kitchen counter briskly before going and grabbing more plates, utinsils, and glasses. Remus stood up and meandered over to the table, not in any particular hurry. He'd picked up the letter and scanned it. He got the jist of the thing, the idea that the order was assembling for an important meeting early this morning, before he heard the door in the front hall slam open.

Excited voices of young teens filled the halls and many loud sets of footsteps headed towards the kitchen. At the sink doing dishes, Hermione greeted her friends with a wave of a soapy hand but didn't turn around. Ginny Weasely soon joined her at the sink and the two girls talked quietly while they worked together. The boys, having been able to smell food from the instant they walked in the door, ignored both Remus and Hermione in favor of sitting at the table and attacking the available food. Remus felt rather horrified as he watched some of the Weasely boys shoveling food down their gullets. Even Percy seemed animal-like. He was growling low in his throat as he regarded the bacon that had yet to make its way to his place at the table. Moony growled from inside Remus, but the sound did not escape.

**"**_**How dare these pups take over my den?! Who do they think they are?! I shall have to put them in their place."**_Moony growled. Remus silently told the Wolf that nothing of the sort would be happening anytime soon.

_"Besides, these boys are Hermione's friends. You wouldn't want to make her angry at us, would you?" _Remus pointed out, hoping the strange connection Moony felt towards the petite brunette would prevent a catastrophe. To his alarm, and relief, Moony calmed down immediately upon the mention of Hermione. He couldn't be sure, but Remus thought he heard Moony saw happily_** "MY **_Hermione".

Behind the boys came the rest of the Order. Drying her hands off, Hermione turned around and came forward to greet Dumbledore. Smiling, the old man returned her greetings and then led her from the kitchen. Frowning suspiciously, Remus and Moony watched the two Humans go. Just across from him, Harry and Ron were also watching the Headmaster and their best friend leave the room. Although, to be fair, neither boy was suspicious of the Headmaster's wish to talk to their best friend. Not the case with Ginny Weasely, however. She watched the two depart with just as much suspicion as Remus. Remus knew there was a reason he liked her.

Making sure none of the other adults were watching, Remus snapped off a tiny piece of bacon. Watching the adults still, he quickly pelted one of the twins with it. Whichever twin it was, Remus rather suspected it was George, seemed to have been hit, for he and his twin turned to regard Harry and Ron suspiciously. Remus snapped off another tiny piece and threw it at the same twin as the first time. Turning to look at him somewhat incredulously, they raised their eyebrows at Remus as if to say "What are you doing, Professor?". Remus jerked his head towards the doorway. The jerk was so small, however, that if they hadn't been looking for some sort of answer they never would have seen it.

Remus stood up and left the table, excusing himself to the restroom. A few minutes later the twins met him outside the kitchen door. Walking down the hallway to a private room, the three were surprised to find Ginny Weasely catching up to them quickly. The twins looked at Remus enquiringly, obviously wondering if they should send their baby sister away, but Remus just shook his head and they continued onwards. Once they were in a small, enclosed room, Remus finally turned to face the three Weaselys, and spoke.

"Do you two happen to have any other those..._Ears_ on you?" Remus asked, and the twins looked startled.

"Why, Remus! We never knew.." One of the twins began.

"You still had the marauder spirit in you!" The other finished. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's not just the marauder spirit. You don't trust Dumbledore. And you're not sure about Hermione." Ginny said quietly, staring at Remus from under thick lashes. The twins looked stunned.

"Oh, come off it, Ginny. No way. I mean, who couldn't trust Dumbledore?" One of the twins laughed.

"She's right. Something's wrong." Remus corrected. The twins were now staring at Remus disbelievingly.

"Dumbledore's hiding something important from us. And it's something that could end up hurting us. All my instincts are telling me this. Hermione's been acting strange, too. She...smells funny. Not so much so that I would suspect her of not being Hermione Granger, but some thing's still off." Remus admitted softly.

"Let us get this straight. You're basing your suspicions on weird feelings and smells?" the twins demanded simultaneously.

"I've noticed it too. Hermione has been hiding something from us. And Dumbledore talking to her, just the two of them? It's weird. What could he possibly have to say that the _Order_ can't hear?!" Ginny added defensively. This seemed to surprise the twins.

"We haven't noticed anything." They replied, still not believing.

"Yeah, but you've never really spent time with her. Other than when she's reaming you out for breaking the rules, that is." Remus pointed out.

"No, but Ron and Harry haven't noticed anything out of sorts. You _know_ Ron won't shut up when he's worried about Hermione. Harry gets all weird and tense, like the world might fall out of the sky at any time, you know? But those two have been brighter 'n sunshine." One of the twins pointed out.

"Harry and Ron never notice when something is wrong with Hermione. Half the time they cause the problem and don't realize there is one! They probably don't even know her favorite book, or color. I'm even willing to bet there's a ton about Hermione that no one knows because no one ever bothers to ask! I mean, we hear about Harry's terrible family, and we all know about _our _family, but when was the last time you heard about Hermione's family. I mean, she introduced them to mum and da, a few years ago, but after Dad inquired about muggle junk, we've never heard another word about her family." Ginny snapped grumpily. Remus could tell this had been bothering her for some time.

"If it bothers you so much," Gred started.

"Then why don't _you_ ask her?" Forge finished. Ginny gave them a _look_.

"I've tried, but she always manages to avoid a real answer! That's why I'm telling you something is wrong!" Ginny cried, frustrated. Both twins looked worried, and they pulled a couple ears out of the pockets of their robes. Remus took one, and Ginny took another. Quickly the foursome trotted out of the room and up the stairs. As Remus suspected, the library door was closed and locked. Dropping the ear to the floor, he urged it under the door. Ginny did the same with her ear, and the twins followed suit with a third ear. Then they all retreated into a nearby room and closed the door. Sound started to come from their end of the ears shortly after they settled themselves in a little circle on the floor.

"That would never work, Albus. I've found _part_ of a solution to the problem...but we still need the blood of.."Hermione's voice said.

"I realize this, Miss Granger. However, it is significant progress on this issue. Without you and your connections, progress at all would have been impossible." Dumbledore interrupted. For a moment there was silence, and it seemed to be somewhat sulky. Someone chuckled, and the masculine tone made them think it was Dumbledore.

"If you realize that, then have the brains to realize what I say next is also true! If we don't take care of that...that...rotter!.." Here Hermione seemed to overwrought to continue. Clearing her throat, she seemed to be trying to compose herself. All of four of the people in the circle were looking at each other in confusion and trying to make sense of a conversation they'd obviously walked into the middle of.

"If we don't take care of problems like those first, we'll only end up with the same problem all over again, if not worse." Hermione concluded. Someone sighed, and the sound of pacing filled the small room.

"What do you suggest we do? You know as well that the Order can do no more about the...'rotter', as you call it. We're stretched to the breaking point as it is. You know that as well as I do." Dumbledore growled. A chair scraped back, and Remus guessed they'd been sitting in the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Let the...Headmaster, someone's listening to us!" Hermione hissed, and then loud footsteps could be heard. Frantically the group tried to reel in their extendable ears.

"Aradd perceptus!" Hissed Hermione's voice angrily. To the horror and amazement of the group, the extendable ears dissolved in their hands. Looking at one another, they fled the small room. If she could dissolve their extendable ears, she might just be able to track down where they were. That was not a comforting thought to the group scrambling to the living room. Eyes met when they finally sat down in the living room, trying to take deep breaths and slow their rate of breathing. A silent agreement was exchanged then.

Someone had to watch Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore. Since no one else seemed to have noticed something was off; it would have to be Remus, Ginny, Fred, and George.

* * *

Tehe! I enjoyed writing this chapter, because it was such a challenge! Hermione really wanted to tell it from her point of view, but it just wasn't meant to be! Also, I've been trying to read some SBHG's at a friends advice that I should 'branch out' from my normal ships. When I didn't find any writing that I liked, I decided to write one of my own. If you're into that ship, take a look. It's called 'A Single Shaft of Light'.

Neways, you know the drill! You want more, review! Hermione and Dumbledore are going to be giving us a little more insight next chapter, _if_ I get reviews!

Wingsrookie


	15. W 15  Mystery Woman

Hi all! So, I wasn't going to update, seeing as everything that has been going on in my life (see profile), but I had a review from someone that didn't get answered in the chaos, and I felt bad. So I'm going to quickly write and post this chapter. Lately I haven't liked my writing as much, mostly due to lack of practice I think. Hopefully this chapter matches the rest of the story and fulfills your expectations. I did want to mention quickly that this story does not and was never meant to follow the guidelines of the original series, from the moment I set my "pen" to paper, or fingers to keyboard. I know most of you know this, but I've gotten messages from people who don't, so I thought I'd mention it. Well, enjoy.

~ wingzrooke

"And every time I think I know you, think I know you

Then baby I turn around,

Every time I think I know you, I turn around.

And I find you're a mystery woman.

I turn around because you're a mystery woman,

You're a mystery like I've never found.

…..or was that like a Woman I've never found...?" - from the drunk ramblings of Remus Lupin in one of his post-werewolf times.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore, her eyes flashing. He met her angry look with a worried look of his own. For a few moments there was complete silence in the little room, even the crackle of the fireplace was silenced. Hermione's stray thoughts wondered if that was part of an enchantment placed on the little town-house to make everything more dramatic. She'd noticed that the house tended to react to the mood of the people in it. Shaking that thought off, Hermione returned to the conversation at hand.

"Do you think they realize...?" She demanded shakily.

"Who was listening in?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny, Fred, George, and...Remus." Hermione replied. She couldn't help the way she said Remus's name. Part longing, part loathing, part guilt. "I ….Dumbledore this is getting to dangerous for me. I should have pulled out weeks ago. You need to re-assign me. I've almost got this side-mission figured out. If I can just get the blood of one of his relatives, then I'll have completed the formula. There's no need for me to stay any more. You need me out there, fighting the other moon-child. While I sit here on my hands, he is gaining "supporters" for Voldemort. And he won't stop at helping Voldemort. The man is playing with a power he doesn't understand, and the..." Hermione growled.

"Moon-child?" Dumbledore interjected. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but stopped her argument to explain. She felt like she was always explaining something to wizards. It seemed to go with the territory of dealing with them. She didn't like it.

"Those who can change forms to wolves. Wolf-shifters, or temai and Sirinae were originally the children of the Moon-goddess and her lover, who we can not speak of. When her beau, the son, found out about her lover and children, he swept down upon them in fury. Before the Moon could intervene, her lover was killed and many of her children were cursed. At least, that's the legend. Pack-story says that the curse of Werewolves actually comes from humans trying to steal a power that never belonged to them. They killed many in order to learn the secret. For self-defense, the wolves twisted their magic to protect themselves. So that when they bit in defense, it would infect those they bit. They would find the power they sought, but at the cost of their lives. For madness would invade their minds just as surely as their form would lose control. Most bites are not in self-defense, and so the person infected only changes on full-moon, but some are not. Some are...insane." Hermione explained briefly, throwing an agitated glance at Dumbledore as she began to pace again.

"But you are trying to distract me from my point, it won't work. I need to be out and _doing_, old man. You've lost one to this punishment before. Are you really going to risk losing me?" She threatened. Dumbledore winced. Losing the ambassador would be the worst thing the magical world could possibly do.

"Very well, on certain days and at certain times you may leave here to seek for those things which you need for your other mission. But you must remember why you are here. Having been exposed to the Temai once, young Lupin is doubly vulnerable to its influence. Could you bear it if we lost him? You are good friends now, and you know what that would do to the Order. And Harry." He finally conceded. Hermione nodded sharply, feeling a pang in her chest at the thought of separating. At the same time, a sort of elation swept through Hermione. Finally she would be _doing something_! She was a creature built to act, and every cell in her body had been humming for action since she'd started staying at the house. Running wasn't enough. Now she would get to do.

"What will we do about the boys and Ginny?" Hermione demanded.

"Tell them it's a surprise, and that it's a personal project you are working on. Extra credit in school." Dumbledore suggested. Hermione just shook her head, hands on hips.

"Even they won't buy that. Ginny's been suspicious for awhile, but it wasn't dangerous until other people added to the mix. She kept quiet before...now ….she has comrades." Hermione sighed.

"Perhaps you could tell them that it's something you hope will help the cause, but that you don't want to tell anyone in case it doesn't work. That's close enough to the truth, isn't it? If that doesn't work, tell them you're trying to become an Animagus."

"That's...not half bad." Hermione conceded.

"Thank you. I try sometimes." Dumbledore replied dryly. Hermione grinned before turning on her heel and exiting the room. Then, she went to the kitchen. She could feel the fear radiating from the living room, and wondered why. She could smell each and every person in that room, and she knew who'd been standing outside the door listening in. If she'd wanted to scold them, she would have.

Remus heard Hermione go past the living room and further down the hall. When she got near the kitchen, he couldn't hear any farther and gave up. All of them in the living room were trying to figure out how to effectively "watch" Hermione and Dumbledore. So far, it was a dismal failure. Hermione, on one hand, Remus figured was pretty easy for him to watch most of the time. It had been settled that Ginny would come over to keep Hermione company on nights when Remus was...indisposed. The twins had almost decided upon making themselves Dumbledore's "personal bodyguards," but Ginny was trying to convince them not to do it. She didn't think Dumbledore would take kindly to having his every personal moment watched like a hawk by two just out of teenage-dom boys. Remus had to agree with her, although he didn't do so out loud. He still remembered one life-scaring day in the staff-room when Dumbledore had wandered down in his boxers by mistake. He only remembered it from stories Minerva told, though, because he'd erased the memory from his mind. It had been that traumatic.

Just then, Hermione and the boys wandered into the living room. Harry immediately took up making eyes at Ginny, and Remus sighed. The Potter boys never changed, it seemed. Hermione took up a comfy arm-chair by the fire that she frequented. Everyone else seemed to naturally leave it alone, as though it was reserved just for her. Remus wondered about that. As Ginny opened her mouth, Tonks walked in. Or rather, tried to walk in. Somehow the door slammed shut as soon as Tonks came near the door-frame, and she walked nose first into it. An enraged shriek from the other side of the door echoed in from under the door. Hermione looked up at the door, then at Remus. One of her eyebrows was raised high, and an adorable little smirk was just twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Had enough being chased, I take it?" She asked. It wasn't asked in a mean way, but Remus still felt very embarrassed. He hadn't lost control of his magic like that since the day Lilly and James had died and Sirius'd been arrested.

"You have no idea. Not only can she not take hints; she goes blind dear and dumb whenever I tell her I'm not interested. Like she can't stand to see the real me, but rather she will only admit to the version of me that she wants to see." Remus grumbled.

"Ouch." One of the twins said. The slightly lower timber made Lupin think it was George. The door wrenched open, and Tonks stalked in. Huffily, she crossed the room towards Hermione. Silently Ginny, Fred, George, and Remus watched. Something about the thundercloud perched atop Tonk's head warned them not to interfere. Although Remus felt Moony growling lowly. He knew that if Moony were in control right now, he'd be in a position that he could pounce from. Moony didn't seem to like the way Tonk's looked at Hermione. He felt ...threatened. Some of that rubbed off on Remus, and he prepared himself to intervene if things got messy. Hermione had not even looked up from her book. Tonks cleared her throat, tapping one foot and crossing her arms over her chest. It began to rain over Tonks as Hermione continued to ignore her. The rain evaporated before it ever touched Tonks or the carpet, but it was still disconcerting.

"Hermione, dear. Could you please give me that chair?" Tonks purred in the most fake voice Remus had ever heard. Hermione looked up at Tonks, then across the room at the chair next to Fred. The one furthest away from the rest of them and Lupin.

"There's a chair right there next to Fred." Hermione said calmly, as though she were just being helpful.

"I know, but I want _that_ chair." Tonks replied, still in that sugar-sweet-I'm-going-to-give-you-cavities voice.

"Then you should have gotten here earlier and claimed it." Hermione replied, and Ginny gasped. The males in the room looked at her questioningly, but her eyes were cemented on Hermione and Tonks.

"I did earlier, but I left it to deliver my message to Kingsley when he got here." Tonks replied. "Now I'm back, and I want my seat back."

"Curious that you had to deliver Kingsley a message once he got here, even though you arrived together. Oh well, move your meat-lose your seat." Hermione pointed out, before resolutely going back to her book. Losing her calm facade, Tonks reached down and ripped the book right out of Hermione's hands. Remus stood, but Hermione's face gave him pause. It had completely drained of color. The book disintegrated into ashes in Tonk's hands, and every window in the house shattered.

"Do you have any idea what a foolish thing you've just done?" Hermione murmured in a voice so soft it could be mistaken as meek. If not for the undertones of steel and death, that is. To everyone else's surprise, Tonks took a step back at Hermione's glower. Hermione stood. Her eyes locked onto Tonk's eyes, and she stood. Tonks stepped back again. "This is my home, for as long as Dumbledore has decreed it so. That book was a family heirloom, which can never be replaced. I will _never_ forgive you so long as I live, traitor. Begone from this place before I _make _ you leave." Hermione ended in a fierce whisper. Tonks, for reasons even she could probably not figure out, turned on her heel and fled. In fact she fled so fast she left behind Kingsley, her escort, and the meeting for the Order she was supposed to attend. She also collapsed two coat racks and knocked over a bookshelf on her way out. That didn't even slow her down. Hermione fumed for a few minutes, staring at the place where Tonks had been. Then she knelt down to the carpet and ran her fingers through the ashes. Tears traced their way down her cheeks.

"Hermione..." Ginny ventured. Hermione didn't even look up. "Hermione...what...what was so important about that book?" Ginny tried again. Hermione didn't answer for a long time, and Remus moved to comfort Hermione. He wasn't sure what was so important about that book, but Moony was raging at him to comfort _"His Hermione."_

"It's part of that conversation you were listening in on earlier." Hermione said flatly. She might as well tell them now. The others traded a look.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"We came here right after lunch." George added.

"Someone else did it and we were just standing there." Added Ginny, before she realized what the twins had said. There was an embarrassed silence.

"I had a ward on the corridor. I didn't want anyone to know what I was trying to do...in case I failed. It's not vital to the cause, or anything, but I thought it might help. Dumbledore agreed to supervise for safety's sake." Hermione sighed.

"Um...and for this you need blood. What, are you trying to convince the Vampires to join our cause?" George demanded.

"Not in the least. And give up, because I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing. It's supposed to be a _surprise_. If it even works. If it doesn't...it'll be obvious because I'll sulk for weeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to re-write a book." Hermione growled.

"Why did you tell Tonks that book was a family heirloom?" Ginny interjected.

"Because it is. That book has been used as an experiment journal for several generations. If I don't write all those experiments and results down right now, I'll lose the memory and all that work and knowledge will be lost. Excuse me." She sighed, before sprinting out of the room and up to her own room in the Black Residence. Once there, she threw on some lightweight shorts and a tank. Over that she threw on a grey hoodie. Then she tugged on her running shoes and stuffed the other clothes under her bed. Carefully she disabled the charms around her window for a ten-second interval. Quickly she sneaked herself out the window and onto the porch roof three feet below. Once there, she jumped down to the street and raced off into the night. It was time to take care of some business. She had some blood to find, and only a couple hours to find it. If the others realized she was missing...all heck would break loose. In one hand she clutched a rumpled and soiled red sock. In the other she held a zip lock bag of ashes, which the others hadn't seen her collect. It was time to meet the pack and get everyone started. Tonight would be a long one for her pack. Her pace increased at the happy thought, and she pounded down the street. She didn't notice the man in the cape behind her, shadowing her running form. It didn't matter though. Even if she'd noticed, it would have been too late.

~ Well, I hope that new chapter fulfills your expectations. It came out much better than I expected it to, even though I had to wrestle with the muse to get it even semi-close to where I wanted it and going forward instead of in circles. I chose to reveal a little more of Hermione's people than I intended originally, and I ended up putting a little less of Hermione's new "Mission" in than I had meant. Hermione, drat her, has somehow developed a taste for being mysterious. Not like Lupin, he just says what he feels and goes with it. Hopefully by next chapter things will get moving again.

~ Wingzrooke.

P.S. : Again, because of my crazy, chaotic life: I cannot guarantee how often I update. Reviews help, it is the only reason I updated this story, after all. Let's just say that those of you who've wanted to see this update for a long time have _**At the Heart of the Storm**_ to thank.


End file.
